


Crazy In Love

by fandomtrashheap



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: 0 to 100 in the span of a chapter, Based off a grade a baekxing video, Begging, Blindfolds, Choking, Dirty Talk, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff, Gags, I promise, Its probably in here somewhere, Light Bondage, Like really possessive, Like think of a kink, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Punishment, Rimming, Smut, Stockholm Syndrome, Tags May Change, Teasing, These boys are kinky sometimes, Yixing gets really possessive, i love this, kinks for days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2018-11-13 12:52:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 25,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11185515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomtrashheap/pseuds/fandomtrashheap
Summary: Baekhyun crashes a rich people party while wearing a suit he stole from a previous rich people party. He meets Yixing, which made for some changes  for better and for worse.This is like beauty and the beast on steroids and milder killing stalking. Somewhere in the middle of that.





	1. Drunk in Love

Baekhyun walked into the ballroom smiling. He was attending this elegant party, well crashing it while wearing a suit he stole from a previous rich people party. He saw a man talking to multiple pretty girls at once with a blue drink in his hand. He looked up at Baekhyun for a moment before looking back at the girls.  _He can't know I wasn't one of the guests. I look exactly like everyone else here._ Baekhyun darted to the back of the room to reassure himself.

He went to the bar, only to be met with the same man, blue drink in hand. Baekhyun looked at the man , really looked at him. He was wearing a burgundy suit with black shirt , pants ,and dress shoes. "You were really going for the mysterious man look weren't you? " The mysterious man laughed softly as he sipped his drink. "I suppose I was. " His english had a slight accent . Baekhyun settled on Chinese , it was faint but noticeable. 

"Don't you have girls to get back to wooing? The four over there seemed to be all over you. "

"One of them was my friend , the others were her friends asking for some money for a buisness."

"Did you say yes? "

"Of course I did. I'm Zhang Yixing by the way." Yixing held out his hand. "Byun Baekhyun, pleased to meet your acquaintance. "

"Believe me the pleasures all mine. "

The bartender came around soon after that moment. "What would you like Sir? "

"Two of my usuals please Jongdae. " Yixing answered for him. A few minutes later two glasses full of blue liquid were placed in front of the pair. "What is this?" Baekhyun said , the worry evident in his voice. "Relax it's just me . I'm not going to poison you or something like that. If I wanted you to stay the night I would ask. Look , I'll even drink it with you. " The boys took a swig and Baekhyun had admit the drink was fantastic. "Holy shit. Alcohol is never this good. What is in this?"

"That's the trick. There is no alcohol, just tastes like blue raspberry. I don't need to be a drunk bastard at my party. "

Baekhyun froze , "This is your party? " Yixing blinked , "You didn't- oh. You're the one that snuck in." 

"Caught me. I'll be on my way out now."

"Wait," Yixing grabbed his hand. "Calm down,stay."

"You mean you're not gonna call your evil was gaurd people on me?"

"Of course not . You're interesting."

Baekhyun. Interesting. This boy didn't know much about him. 

After that they just talked like friends. Baekhyun asking and Yixing answering every question. Turns out Yixing was beyond loaded at age 26 ,his birthday is in October, and he loved piano. As the music slowed down and people began dancing, Baekhyun had to ask. "You could have anyone in London or pretty much anyone to talk to in this room. Why did you pick me ,the boy who crashed your party?" 

"Because Byun Baekhyun like I said, " Yixing got up , taking Baekhyun with him. "You're interesting. Now dance with me. "

* * *

 

On anyone's standards Byun Baekhyun was a brilliant dancer. Compared to the wonder that is Zhang Yixing he looked mediocre. Yixing glided onto the floor like he was hovering. He put a hand on Baekhyun's waist and the other linked with Baekhyun's and danced to the music. "Won't it be weird if people find you dancing with another man? " Yixing smiled ," You must not look at the news much, I've been out since 2015. It might be weird for a different reason though. Now my turn for questions. First ,why did you crash my party?"

"Because I wanted to see if all the expensive parties were the same boring party. "

"And how was mine?" Yixing asked as he spun him around. "Beyond grand."

"Next question , who is Byun Baekhyun? What do you like? "

"I like Oreo ice cream, Oreos , bike rides , and singing. Oh , and I'm 25. I could do this alk night , I don't have anyone to come back too anyway. "

"I'll keep that in mind . One final question."

"What would that be?" Baekhyun asked as Yixing dipped him. "Stay the night with me? "

"I thought you'd never ask Zhang Yixing. "

* * *

 

 

As the party winded down Yixing began to see the guests out . Baekhyun stood by his side and waved sheepishly to the leaving people. The last guest came up to Yixing and have him a hug. "Yixing the party was wonderful I don't know why you don't have these more ofte- oh who is this? "

"Chaerin this is Baekhyun and no. You're dating and he's mine. "

Chaerin looked back at Baekhyun like she was analyzing him. "Don't break his heart . You can kick it a little though. Yixing , thank you again for the money. We will pay back every penny." Yixing smiled at his friend , "Don't worry about it, you need it more than I do. I live in this for Christs sake."

Chaerin hugged him again. "You're bloody amazing you know that?"

"I try." Chaerin looked back at Baekhyun one more time. "The pretty ones are only one night stands. Not good enough for you."

"We'll see, " Yixing said to her and Baekhyun could've sworn he heard a twinge of sadness. "Go on before Dara leaves you. " Chaerin waved goodbye before yelling something in Chinese which made Yixing laugh . "She was... interesting. " Baekhyun said slowly.

"She speaks her mind, try to ignore it. Come on . This feels bigger without a billion million-airs here. " Yixing led him out the door into a hallway and a set of stairs. 

"Those doors have the kitchen the other leads to the dining room and there are many other hallways but I'm not showing you today." He and Yixing went up the stairs to see another man with a serious face but smiling eyes before them. "Hello Yixing , who is this? You haven't has someone in here since -"

"Kyungsoo this is Baekhyun and I like him ,Goodnight Kyungsoo. "

Yixing opened a door to reveal a room , the bed had expensive looking sheets and a desk and closet to the right. "Is everything in this castle well furnished and hot?"

"Its not a castle it's an estate."

"Same thing ."

Yixing closed the door behind them and looked at Baekhyun with dark eyes before saying, "Are you ready?"

"Born ready ." Yixing pressed his lips to Baekhyun's hungrily. He bit on his bottom lip, making him moan and giving the elder access to his mouth. He ran his tongue over Baekhyun's and licked the roof of him mouth. Yixing was intoxicating . Taking over all of Baekhyun's senses. Yixing's lips moved from his mouth to kiss down his jaw and settled on his collarbone , making him groan. "What do you want Baekhyun?" Yixing asked as he undid Baekhyun's shirt and his own before kissing down the youngers chest , putting a nipple in his mouth and toying with the other one. He thrusted into the air, hoping that gave a good enough answer.

"With your words Baekhyun. " 

"Fucking hell , blow me  _please._ " As soon as he uttered the phrase Yixing had his pants and underwear undone , revealing the hard on. "Y-Yixing, please." That was all Yixing needed before taking him into his mouth. Baekhyun attempted to make thoughts connect on how he got here. Crash party. Handsome man. Handsome man blowing you. 

Makes sense. 

Yixing ran his tongue over a vein , making Baekhyun weave his hands through Yixing's hair and pushed him down just as he snapped his hips up. He pulled his hand out believing that he had hurt him but was reassured when Yixing put his hand back in his hair. Never taking his eyes off him. Yixing found out Baekhyun was very vocal , his voice mixing in with the sound of Yixing sucking him off. "Fuck Yixing if you keep this up I'll -" Was all the warning before he came hard and long down Yixing's throat. Yixing stood back up and licked the excess cum off his lip. 

"God you're hot." Baekhyun said bringing their lips together . Baekhyun looked down to return the favor, but saw Yixing was soft. "Oh, Baekhyun . I came too, like a 12 year old. It's sticky." Yixing scrunched up hidms face on the last phrase making Baekhyun laugh. "Give me your clothes ,I'll put them in the hamper ." Yixing went to the bathroom off to the side that Baekhyun had somehow missed on the way in.  _Because I was being attacked by a hot Chinese man._

"Come to bed?" Yixing asked softly , reverting back to the soft spoken kind boy he had been mere minutes ago. Baekhyun slipped under the covers and felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist. "Relax it's just me. " Yixing repeated the words he had said hours ago. Yixing kissed the back of his neck ," Be here in the morning? "

"If you'll have me. " Yixing nuzzled into Bakehyuns hair. "You're always welcome here. " 

* * *

 

Baekhyun woke alone the next morning, Yixing had been replaced with a note.  _I'm making breakfast come down when you wake up._ Baekhyun almost walked out the door when he saw another note that said  _, You're naked stupid. I like it but my workers here won't. Clothes are in the second drawer._

When he got dressed he was met with another man at the door. He was taller than Kyungsoo and had elfish ears. "You must be Baekhyun, I'm Chanyeol. Yixing sent me to take you to the kitchen , this place is like a maze for first timers." Baekhyun followed Chanyeol through the hall and into the kitchen where Yixing had breakfast set out on plates. "I didn't know what you liked so I made eggs and toast. Everyone likes that. " 

Chanyeol opened his mouth to speak but Yixing said ,"Everyone but you. You're weird Park Chanyeol. Oh you're done you may go, but don't annoy Kyungsoo. It's too early in fucking morning for that. " 

"Yes Sir." Chanyeol said , giving a mock salute before leaving out the door. Yixing pinched the bridge of his nose ,"He's going to do the exact opposite of what I ask. " Yixing walked over to Baekhyun's side and kissed his forehead. "So Baek , what do you do? "

"I recently got laid off so nothing now , but I worked in a office. I hated it . I can't be hooked up in a cubicle for hours , a giant castle like yours however I could live in."

"What do you want to do then?" Yixing asked as he munched on his toast . He was one of the very few people who seemed actually intrigued by Baekhyun. "I want to be a photographer. I know it sounds dumb but I really want to do it."

"It doesn't sound bad at all . I like photography, told you you're interesting. " 

Baekhyun smiled down at his eggs. "After breakfast I've got to go , can I have your number and I want to see you again. Like as soon as possible." 

Yixing kissed Baekhyun's nose as he put his plate in the dishwasher. "Oh Baekhyun, you can't leave. You won't need to leave ever again."

 


	2. Toxic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun realizes there are secrets in this house.

" _Never have to leave again."_ Baekhyun set his plate down and turned to Yixing. "What?"

"You're staying here. " 

"For how long? " 

"Forever. " Yixing sounded like this was nornal , like trapping people in giant castles was an acceptable thing in society. "You can't keep me here I have to go." Yixing laughed and looked back at Baekhyun. "And where would you go hm? You told me you had nothing, not even a job. Here you wouldn't need a job , you have everything." Baekhyun backed up to the door , "You're insane." He said before running out the room . 

He faintly remembered the door to the ballroom and had been right . Thankfully none of his people were there , and he ran out the door. He ran as far as he could before he tripped and he felt his ankle pop. He fell and the ground collided with his head. He felt a cut form on his forehead . He let out a scream as he trudged himself to the gate that surrounded estate. "No! No, no , no!" He cried and crumpled in a shaking heap. He heard footsteps and felt strong arms wrap around him and pick him up. "Oh dear , this won't do," He heard the voice of his captor say. "You realize you're bleeding Baekhyun , Baekhyun you're- oh okay . I'm going to get you better , keep your eyes open for me. Can you keep your eyes open?" Baekhyun tried to focus on anything even Yixing. But the creeping sense of sleep came over him and he fell into darkness. 

* * *

 

Baekhyun woke up in a plain white room , a horrible add on to the dull throb in his ankle . He scooted up ,"Don't get up, won't help your head." A voice told him. Not Yixing , someone else. "Move slowly and sit up , it will be better." Baekhyun did as instructed and saw a man with jet black hair and a kind expression. "Who are you?" 

" I'm Kim Joonmeyon. I work with Yixing and help him if he or anyone one else in the estae is hurt."

"Nice to meet you I'm-"

"Byun Baekhyun. I know. Yixing speaks fondly about you , he comes in every few hours to check on you. I think he went out to buy ice cream a little bit ago." 

"Joonmeyon what time is it? It feels like I've been out for hours. "

"Its been longer than that , about 2 days . You took a bad fall , but thankfully most of the impact was on your ankle. You were out most of the time from panic. You were in the hospital most of yesterday, they gave you stitches in your head and a cast for your ankle. "

Right . The fall , Yixing keeping him locked away , him losing all his freedom. He wanted to cry again but he was just too numb. "He really cares about you ," Joonmeyon said , moving to sit on the chair next Baekhyun . "He just has this as his way to show it."

"Keeping me trapped here?" Baekhyun gave a wry smile, " Yes that is definitely my idea of care." Joonmeyon sighed , "Yixing wasn't always like this . A long time ago he was better . Before-" The door to the room opened and Yixing walked in. "Hi Myeon I'm just checking on..." Whatever was going to be said was lost as Yixing enveloped Baekhyun in a hug. "Thank whoever is up there. Joonmeyon remind me to give you a raise." 

Joonmeyon smiled softly . "No need Yixing, you already do more than enough for me."

"Put it toward your vacation."

"You pay for my vacation."

" What's your favorite food then? Ask and I'll make it." Joonmeyon laughed . "You know good and well you cannot cook dinner Zhang Yixing. " Yixing then let go of Baekhyun. "You need to try and walk with the ankle you popped , but we have crutches if you need to use them. And don't exert yourself as much as you did today again." To Baekhyun that sounded an awful lot like  _don't run away again._  Baekhyun didn't say anything but tried to stand up and fell down when he felt a bite of pain in his ankle. "I didn't say now , maybe it's because of the curtains but it's almost midnight. Let me help you ." Yixing wrapped Baekhyun's arm around him and shifted so he was carrying some of Baekhyun's weight. They hobbled out the door and Baekhyun tensed up under the older man. He knew Yixing noticed , but didnt say anything. They walked like that until they got to the stairs. "Do you always check on me at midnight?"

"No . I check on you every now and then , and when I wake up and go to bed."

"Why do you go to sleep at 12 a.m.? "

"I don't normally , I stay up later when nervous. Now hold on." Yixing scooped him up in his arms and carried him the way he had earlier. Baekhyun saw Yixing's room ,the room that started this all. Then they turned and entered a guest room that was furnished with more drawers and a smaller closet off to the side. "I believe you can undress yourself ." Yixing was about to walk out when Baekhyun mumbled , "Pants ." 

"What?"

"I need help with my pants goddamn it I can't stand ." Yixing walked back over to Baekhyun, eyes normal and calm. Baekhyun shuffled to the edge of the bed . Yixing unzipped his pants and slipped them off. Baekhyun's voice hitched when they caught on his ankle. Yixing looked at him and Baekhyun didn't know anyone could have many emotions in their eyes. Yixing leaned in so close Baekhyun could count his eyelashes. Then he pulled back , "Goodnight Baekhyun." And left out the room. Baekhyun fell asleep thinking.

* * *

 

The next morning Baekhyun woke up to a little bowl of Oreo ice cream on the dresser with a note.  _Just this once Byun Baekhyun. :)_


	3. Caged Bird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun is walking again and decides to see what all is in this estate.

It's been a week and Baekhyun was still in the estate, an unsurprising thing. He had thought about calling the police multiple times, but was advised not to from Joonmeyon. "His father works with the police, this will only make it worse for you. " So Baekhyun made his life here as simple as possible . Only traveling to the kitchen, his room, and the living room. He had also been avoiding any and all contact with Yixing , only being around him when he had to go up the stairs and be undressed . Baekhyun could walk again and thankfully they'll never have those times again . He got out of bed with ease and walked out of his room , stopping when he got to the stairs. He placed his once injured foot on the stair . Only slight pain in his heel, he'd live . He walked in the direction of the kitchen but decided to look around the place he'd be stuck in for the rest of his life.

He turned and was met with Kyungsoo , making Baekhyun jump. "Kyungsoo you've got to stop doing that. " The said man smirked , "Where are you going ?"

"I decided to look around more, see what's here. Anywhere I can't go?"

"I suppose not , but don't go down the basement. " 

"Why?" Baekhyun was slightly nervous , Yixing could be worse than he thought. Well, even worse than he thought. "Nothing bad is there , just gross. Haven't you ever seen a horror movie? Bad things happen down there. "

"How paranoid are you?"

"Depends, is it Thursday? " The boys laughed before Kyungsoo said. "There is a pool in the back and  a bunch of other rooms down there. Try not to get lost ." With that Kyungsoo walked off and Baekhyun broke into a half run half to see . Everything. 

 

As he got closer to the back of the estate he saw a door cracked open. Baekhyun being Baekhyun opened it and was surprised. Of all the rooms this was the most simple. It had a mirror that scaled every wall and a bar to hold onto like a ballerina. It was a practice room for dancing. A boy with tanned skin was in there sitting on the left wall , he looked about Baekhyun's age. "Hi." Baekhyun said.

" Hello. " The boys voice was heavily accented with Korean. "What's your name?" Baekhyun asked in Korean, the boy brightened up at the language. "I'm Jongin ."

"I'm Baekhyun , nice to meet you. "

"Oh you're Baekhyun. Kyungsoo told me Yixing found you at the party." 

Baekhyun blinked at him. "No he didn't find me. I stayed the night then he didn't let me leave. People need to stop saying he saved me from something when all he did was lock me up! " His voice had gotten louder at the end. Jongin had backed away and looked like he was going to start crying. Baekhyun went to him and Jongin instinctively flinched when he held out his hand. "Hey , I'm not going to hurt you. I'm sorry , please don't cry. Jongin right?"

A nod. "Do you want to dance with me? "

Another nod. "We can dance to anything you want me to. " Jongin smiled and got up to play a song on his radio. Baekhyun faintly remembered the song being released in 2013 by some group called e x o or something like that. Jongin danced the whole thing beautifully and Baekhyun danced it okay enough to pass as good. "Good but you move too fast here then you try to slow back down with the music. It's sloppy-" Jongin helped him through it and he had it down in a few. They spent the next hour dancing , Bakehyun messing up on purpose to make him laugh. "Thank you for coming down here today. Kyungsoo is still busy putting stuff into the basement from the party and Yixing couldn't come today because he had work." 

"Anytime Jongin, do you know exactly how to get to the back of the house? "

"Um you keep going down here and go left there is a sliding door that's always unlocked."

"Thanks ." Baekhyun said rubbing the youngers hair before leaving out. 

As he walked through the halls he wondered how did he get here. All he wanted was someone to love him, and he belived Yixing had given it to him. Now he was trapped away in a mansion. It was Rapunzel without the evil mother and no Prince to save him. Maybe this one wasn't going to have a happy ending either. 

He opened the door and was met with a fairly large pool . Actually it was probably the biggest pool on the planet. That water was extremly clear , nothing was in it . "Woah , this probably cost more than my house." 

"Probably." Baekhyun almost fell in the pool , thankfully a hand caught him and turned him to face the owner. The boy had honey brown hair parted to the right and was wearing casual clothes. " I'm Kim Minseok and no , me and Joonmeyon have no relation please don't ask. " Baekhyun put his hands up , "Wasn't going to , don't worry. So what do you do around here?" 

"Well I take care of the botanical garden and greenhouse here. " Baekhyun's eye widened . "How many random rooms does he have here? I found a white room , like to was all white plus one purple flower bouquet in a white vase!" Minseok laughed . "The greenhouse is on the fifth floor up there. You can see it from here look up , Don't fall . " Baekhyun looked up to see a glass triangle  that could easily pass for a roof if taking a glance. 

"Thanks Minseok , am I allowed up there?" 

Minseok shrugged , "I don't see why not, but don't do anything." 

"What do you mean?"

"You seem like you'd ask more than you want to know. Somethings are better not to know." Baekhyun walked away before it got more cryptic. Minseok only made him wonder more .

* * *

 

When Baekhyun opened the door to the greenhouse he was met with a familiar face. Yixing. "Hello Baekhyun. " 

"All this money you could invest in an elevator. Five floors and I've lost half my weight. "  Yixing cracked a smile , "We'll see." They were quiet for some time before Baekhyun spoke again, "Um I never got to thank you for the ice cream that day. How did you know when to put it out? "

"Lucky guess , I'm surprised you didn't get liquid. " They laughed for a moment, it felt good. "So who is Jongin? He dances very well , but he's so scared I almost accidentally made him cry." Yixing looked down. 

" Jongin is very important to me and Kyungsoo. "

"I know but what happened to him?"

"He didn't have a good home life as a kid I suppose and he was left out by himself before Kyungsoo found him and brought him to me. He was thinner than a normal person and I gave him a place to live and he could stay as long as he wanted."

"So what does he do for you?"

"He doesn't need to , he's been through enough in life." Baekhyun looked at him . "Yixing that's so kind. I nominate you for best person ." Yixing laughed . "I'm not a good person , you of all people know that." Baekhyun did , but he wasn't all perfect either. The younger let out a yawn , the strength he'd put on his foot making the fatigue kick in . "You tired?" It wasn't a real question , knowing the boy wanted to sleep badly. Yixing picked him up as Baekhyun made a halfhearted protest. "No , I can walk now. My foot is better. "

"I know , but you'd fall asleep halfway up and get hurt. I'm putting you in bed."

"Yixing I'm gonna do it."

"Shut up , look we're almost there. I walk faster than you." Sure enough they were at Baekhyun's room faster than Baekhyun ever got there. He helped Baekhyun out of his pants and shirt , eyes ghosting over his exposed torso . Baekhyun was asleep in a blink and Yixing looked at him , wishing he could be as peaceful even as he slept. He leaned down and pressed a long kiss to his lips. He looked at him one last time before whispering , "I'm sorry. "


	4. Exodus

The next morning Baekhyun woke up feeling weird. No , not weird. A feeling he couldn't quite place. He got up out of bed only slightly disappointed he didn't get ice cream again. He walked out of bed , his foot feeling normal again. He remembered he practically passed out last night, Yixing had taken him in his arms to bed. Then it was morning and now he was here, feet padding off to get breakfast .

He walked into the familiar room and saw Yixing wearing a suit. "Fancy seeing you here."

"I live here Baekhyun. "

"I know , it's just you're never here so I feel rewarded." 

"I just decided to give you space for the week." Yixing turned his attention back to the stove. Baekhyun hesitantly stepped slightly closer to him, "What are you making?" Yixing turned his head so Baekhyun could see his side profile. "Come over here and see for yourself. " 

Baekhyun stepped closer , stopping . Yixing beckoned him closer, "You can't see from back there can you?" Every bone in his body told him to stay back where he was, stay away from Zhang Yixing. Yet , he moved to where he was looking over his shoulder and he saw what the Chinese man was preparing. "Pancakes?"

"Bingo." They were pretty and golden brown, quite large as well . Good thing Baekhyun could eat someone out of house and home if he put his mind to it. "I haven't had pancakes since I was little." Yixing gave a half smile, "Well that's going to change starting today. If you like them that is."

"I'm sure I'll love them." His mouth said before his brain could process. Yixing's smile got bigger and he waved him away. "Well thank you Baekhyun , but let's see what your mouth has to say after it's tasted the food. Could you get the plates and cups? They're in the cupboard to my right." Baekhyun did as instructed and cringed. The cupboard did have the plates and cups , but it was a mess. "All the people in here and not one of them can fix this mess. "

"That's not their job Baekhyun."

"Then what is their job? All Kyungsoo does is scare the shit out of me , and Chanyeol does is annoy Kyungsoo." As messy as Baekhyun was in almost every aspect , he could at least find stuff. "Well what they do is keep the castle up. They help me host parties , clean, make your bed , wash clothes. The least I could do is make less of a burden."

"Well it hurts me to see your shit everywhere." Baekhyun replied as he set the table. Yixing placed a pancake on both their plates. "There are two extra , but I don't normally eat more than one." He sat across from Baekhyun and cut his breakfast and ate. 

Baekhyun let home at first just in case he was about to be killed by pancake.

When Yixing didn't faint or die he bit into his own. "Holy shit. "

"I assume you like them? " Baekhyun nodded vigorously before tearing into the pancake . He finished the first one and grabbed the second off the gridle. "So Yixing, " Baekhyun said eating slowly this time, "What do you do? Other than sit behind a desk and be bored? What's behind the desk , why can you afford shit like this?" Yixing clicked his tongue . "Still so many questions , still not enough time for them all. I work as a C.E.O of Zhang industries, I don't really deserve the spot however."

"How come?"

"I got it because my father is the head of the company, honestly it should be given to Jihyun . She's hardworking and deserves it more than I do, I tell her that often."

"Does she believe you?"

"Surprisingly yes. I think I'm going to announce her as the new C.E.O on her birthday."

"Is that allowed?"

" I'm head of company's son , I do what I want." Baekhyun giggled. Fucking  _giggled._ "Sassy Yixing. Nice touch."

"Thank you-" At that moment Yixing's phone started ringing , or an alarm , or something. "Hyuna's Bubble pop. Really?"

"Shut up," Yixing turned it off and stood up. "I've got to go , work. My alarm reminded me or I would've stayed at home all day. See you tonight."

"You realize all I believe you own is Pajamas and suits." Yixing laughed softly as he walked over to Baekhyun. "I own normal clothes . See you Baek." Yixing hugged him tightly , and Baekhyun ignored what his brain was yelling at him and hugged him back. He felt something soft pressed to his neck for a few seconds. Then Yixing was out the door.

He realized the feeling he had felt this morning was emptiness. He sat there for a few minutes and all he thought was  _He called me Baek._


	5. Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One person understands , one person tells him about that night.

Baekhyun busied himself without Yixing quite easily. He spent some time in the greenhouse and went swimming. He and Jongin walled around the castle and talked , he had to be careful on the topics he chose or Jongin would clam up and not talk. They were sitting in the living room when they heard the doorbell ring. "I've got it!" Baekhyun yelled to the house knowing someone heard it. He opened the door and was fairly surprised on who was there.

"Chaerin?" The girl clasped a hand around her mouth when she saw him . "Oh my god." Chaerin walked into the parlor and stared at Baekhyun. "Hi Miss.Lee !" Jongin said happily. She gave a small smile to him, "Please just call me Chaerin, that makes me feel old. I need to talk to Baekhyun now." 

"Okay."

"Alone for now Jongin." The boy looked down. "Oh. Okay." He walked off down one of the many halls and disappeared. "It's true. The bastard kidnapped you." Baekhyun looked at her . "How did you know?"

"I know him Baekhyun , when I didn't see him out with you I knew something was wrong. Either you were a one night stand or he ... kept you," Chaerin closed her eyes and took a breath. "And they're just letting him fucking do it!" She looked on the brink of hysterics when Baekhyun put a hand on her shoulder. "Calm down for a second Chaerin, do not scream. Yixing has this drink that like really calms you down-" 

Chaerin looked at him with wide eyes. "Is this drink blue? "

"Yes... why?" 

"God dammit! Baekhyun that drink is laced with shit that dulls your nerves , it makes you not able to process things fully." Baekhyun thought about the first night , he had dank a full glass of it. ' _I'm not a kidnapper.'_ was what he said the first night , and now here he was. The bitch tricked him , and Baekhyun ha felt him. 

Funny thing was , Baekhyun was going to let him in this morning. Thank god for Chaerin. "Chaerin you know I can't leave. His people are all around the house , I'm not important enough for people to care about. There isn't much you can do for me."

"If you stop talking and come with me while no one is here we'll be just fine."

"None of that now Ms.Lee." A voice said from behind them , Minseok was there dressed more business like then the first time they and met. "Xiumin you know what Yixing's doing is wrong."

"It isn't mine or your place for this discussion. Please stop this or I'm going to have to ask you to leave ." 

"Yixing isn't good , this will just make everything worse. I used to trust all of you."

"I don't see why that has to change." Minseok walked to Chaerin. "You know there was a better time long ago. Now he's different , I thought after the party he was happier . What a fucking lie I told myself." They stared at eachother , a silent conversation passing between them. Chaerin looked away then looked at Baekhyun ,

"One way or another you'll be free. I'll make sure of it. " She looked back up at Minseok one last time , disappointment and regret etched into her face, before leaving . 

" Is she...?"

"She won't tell anyone , I know her. She has something else planned." Minseok sat next to Baekhyun. "Why did she call you Xiumin? Your name is Minseok right?"

"It is. Xiumin was my nickname she gave me a few years ago , she used it so often I had believed she had forgotten my real one." They were silent after that before Baekhyun asked, "What does she mean , better time? What was here before me?" 

Minseok stood up and looked at Baekhyun, "These are questions you don't want to know the answer to. " 

* * *

 

"You poisoned me?" Was Baekhyun's first question when Yixing got back. "I'm sorry what?"

"The drink. You poisoned me. " Baekhyun walked over to him , anger in his voice. "It wasn't poison . You're not going to die."

"Then what the fuck was in the drink the first night?" 

"Opiate . It dulls your nerves Baekhyun." Yixing always spoke with a calm manner , it just made Baekhyun more angry. It was like giving drugs to your party guest was normal. "So you drugged me? Do you if that with every guest you talk too?"

"If I remember correctly you crashed my party." Baekhyun stopped for a moment, "I did but drugging someone is still there."

Yixing put his hands up in a surrender position, "I did lace your drink , but mine was laced as well. I drunk two glasses mind you , so I was more out than you were. And it was for your own good , you seemed to nervous to properly talk too. I just needed you calm. " 

"Was that night all drugs?" Which meant was what  _really_ happened that night because opiate was in their system. "After the party? No , I only have it in small doses , extremely small so I can calm down. Too much of it could kill you Baek , it wore off long before the party ended. Everything after that was all you and me . All. Of. It." 

"I trusted you ."

" Use that word wisely Byun Baekhyun," He tilted Baekhyun's face to where their lips were almost touching , "It can either mean the best or break you down inside. Believe me I know."


	6. Novocaine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun can't sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut warning??? But it's in the tags??? So why read if you don't want smut??????¿¿¿¿???

Baekhyun stops attempting to sleep after an hour. He'd woken up from a dream and his body had decided not to render itself unconscious. He'd tried everything, hell , he even held his breath which got him nowhere but lightheadedness. It was 3:30 in the morning and he couldn't get more than about a few hours of sleep. Baekhyun went to bed around 10 but his brain kept him awake thinking.

Yixing gave him opiate even if it was to help him , Chaerin had given him the opportunity to escape . Logically he should be mad at Yixing longer than this, logically he shouldn't have waited as long as he did with Chaerin when she said to leave , logically Baekhyun shouldn't have gone home with a guy on the first night. He should be feeling some sort of anger towards his captor.

Then why didn't he? 

He knew the answer, but it wasn't logical. Logically he should not be going through what was happening to him right now. Why did he have all of this in him was his question. Pity? No, not that. He wasn't sad anymore; that ended around the third day he was conscious. He used to be numb , he didn't really feel. He was avoiding Yixing back then at all possible turns only acknowledging his presence when he needed help walking . Yet even then he was tense , there was no reason for him to be this way when they'd barely had any conversations.

Baekhyun sighed and got out of bed . Hoping no one else had plans to dance at specifically 3:30 in the morning. Jongin had danced all day , Kyungsoo said Chaerin worried him .  _"She always talks to him. So her asking him to leave set Jongin off a bit."_ People scared Jongin, everyone in the house said he had been like that since he arrived , Kyungsoo had known him longer and said he used too be happier . 

Everything used to be something in this place. Yixing used to be better , Minseok used to be trusted, Jongin used to be happy. And we'll ,  Baekhyun used to be sane if he was taking all of this in. To Baekhyun the only logical answer was Zhang Yixing was ruining him.

Baekhyun padded down to the practice room where of course someone was up at 3:30 in the fucking morning to ruin his time. Yixing was there , dancing to the music . This song didn't have words so it was just him there , nothing else to focus on . Just like the first night , Yixing moved like a god.

There were no flaws in his routine , and he knew Baekhyun was there. He looked right at him for one part . It made Baekhyun question himself and his thoughts of right and wrong. When he finished he looked at Baekhyun , "So? How was it? " Baekhyun knew somewhere in his mind he should walk away, but that part of his mind wasn't here right now. "It was alright I guess."

"You guess? I'd like to see you do better. " 

"Maybe when I'm not in Pajamas I could beat you."

"Oh really now?" There was more to the conversation, but realization had pulsed through the air. Both boys knew what was going to happen , this was the point where they could back out. Yixing wouldn't back out, so it needed to be Baekhyun . If Baekhyun had anything left in him it should be to stop any and all things from progressing. "What do you want Baekhyun?" Yixing asked like he did that night, but this time the option of turning back was still available. He stepped closer to Yixing, "I miss that night Yixing." He stepped closer, pushing the older closer to the wall. 

"Are going to ask in full or do I have to make an assumption?"

"I believe you already know." Closer again. Yixing smirked before spinning them to where Baekhyun was pinned to the wall and Yixing's eyes were on his lips , then back to his eyes. He was giving him one last time to decide before Yixing had his way. Yixing was ruining him but hey, not like he was a saint anyway. 

In a moment Yixing's lips were on his, and  _god_  Baekhyun forgot how much he  _missed them._ Yixing left little marks all over him and an especially dark one on his right collarbone. Yixing tangled his hands in Baekhyun's hair pulled lightly, maybe subconsciously but when he did , Baekhyun let out a soft moan. Yixing stopped kissing his now bare chest for a second and went back to his mouth as he pulled again , a little harder that time. Baekhyun's reaction was louder and swallowed in the kiss. "I missed this." Yixing whispered into his ear before pulling down Baekhyun's boxers.  _You have no idea._

"Don't make me beg Yixing." 

"No . Another time perhaps , but tonight is for you Baek. " Yixing took him into his mouth , and then , Baekhyun knew he was insane because no one has ever made him feel like this. Baekhyun let his head hit the mirror and ignored the slight pain it gave. Yixing was just as skilled as before , and just as expandable. Baekhyun would thrust into his mouth and would feel him hit the back of Yixing's throat , but he doesn't gag at all. He sucks harder when it happens , as if its praise. "Yixing fuck , you're so good at this." 

Yixing just ran his tongue down and kissed his balls and the inside of his thighs , leaving his imprint on the flesh. Baekhyun's moans went up a pitch when Yixing circled his finger around his hole , but didn't enter. He wasn't going to hurt Baekhyun, but the boy wondered what it would feel like if Yixing was inside him. He looked down at Yixing who's cheeks were hollowed out and his eyes were looking into his before closing when Baekhyun hit the back of his throat. He moaned around Baekhyun lowly as he other was gripping onto the dancer pole so hard his knuckles turned white. There was no warning when Baekhyun came , he couldn't have formed the words if he tried. Yixing didn't make a noise when it happened , but he stood up and kissed Baekhyun's head.

"I suppose you need new pants again?"

"No actually, I have yet to ruin another pair." Baekhyun looked down at the obvious problem in Yixing's pants. "Do you want me to or...?"

"I do , well you can- I mean. Only if you want too." Yixing turned a shade of red that wasn't caused by the blowjob.  _Embarrassed , new emotion I didn't think he had._ Baekhyun kissed him softly, "I want to."

He pulled down Yixing's pants . Yixing's dick was an angry red , Baekhyun grabbed it and stroked it slowly. It had been a long time since he was on this end of the game. "You can go faster." Baekhyun thumbed the slit making Yixing choke , before picking up the pace. "Baek good , just like that ." Sometime Baekhyun realized he wouldn't have been able to fit Yixing into his mouth all the way. Yixing was less vocal than Baekhyun was, not many moans but he did breath heavily and the look on his face was enough to make Baekhyun come again. His eyes were glazed over and his mouth was slightly parted. 

"Fuck Baekhyun !" Yixing came with a silent cry into Baekhyun's hand. Baekhyun was 100% sure that it was supposed to be grosser than this. Yixing held his hand and licked it off his fingertips. "Towels are behind you on the wall right there. I normally use then to cool off after practicing but I think you need them more right now." Baekhyun rolled his eyes as he wiped the rest of Yixing from his hand.

"How was I? " Baekhyun asked mockingly. " It was alright I guess. " Yixing mocked back before they both broke into a fit of after sex giggles. They put back on their pajamas and discarded them as soon as they got to Yixing's room . "So pretty Baekhyun." Yixing said before kissing him and falling asleep.

 

Baekhyun ended up in Yixing's bed for many more nights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All my chapters have song titled at the end of the book I will put a list of song names and artists
> 
>  
> 
> I swear practically every smut scene after this one will be kinky in one way or another


	7. Collarful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yixing needs to take care of business stuff , that includes spending time with Baekhyun.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> And Jongin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry but I'm domestic af sometimes, don't read if you're not a fluff person. That being said not all of it is fluff. *winks with both eyes*

Fall was quickly approaching the estate , leaves were falling in front of Yixing's room's window. Baekhyun smiled sleepily as he watched them fall, autumn meant winter would follow behind, which meant snow, a feat he had yet to see in his lifetime. He felt arms wrapped around him and he slightly panicked before realizing they belonged to Yixing, and that slightly panicked him again. Yixing never slept a slate as Baekhyun did, so he was going to be late for work.

"You're tense. Why?" Yixing said with a sleepy voice . S _leepy, didn't know that existed with him either._ "Don't you have work today? Like you do everyday?" Yixing had taken off work the first week Baekhyun was here and that's why he was around often, but after that he went back. It was good for Baekhyun at the time. "I took off today I have to take care of some things today, we can talk more after breakfast. I've never seen you before the sun came up. Look at me." Baekhyun turned to Yixing and his breath was taken from him. The boys hair was unfairly perfectly tousled and his face looked content, at peace. Morning Yixing was quickly becoming a favorite. Baekhyun was pretty sure he looked like a rat fresh from the sewers, but Yixing has put up with it all for the last three months he's been here so he Must be used to it. 

Baekhyun snuggled into his chest, a safe feeling surrounding him. "Can we just stay like this all day?" Yixing chuckled and Baekhyun felt the vibrations. "I wish but I have things I need to do remember."

"Then a few more minutes?"

"Of course." 

Their few minutes past and Yixing nudged him softly signaling to get out the bed, Baekhyun reluctantly did as told and put on a shirt. "Whats for breakfast?" 

"I woke up late so I don't know exactly , I'll think of something."

"Zhang Yixing, unprepared? Impossible." Yixing gave a little laugh as they walked into the kitchen, where, breakfast was already prepared. Kyungsoo must've done it, he was the only one who could cook edible food other than Yixing. 

_Yixing I hope you like everything that I made. (You will because I said so.) Next time please only have me cooking dinners, Chanyeol is too energized in the morning. He needs a boyfriend._

_~Ksoo._

Baekhyun smiled as he looked at the food Kyungsoo had prepared for them. Cinnamon rolls with eggs and another type of bread he's never seen before. He looked up at Yixing questioningly.  "Its called  _chonchas._ "

"That doesn't help if I don't know what it means."

"Its Mexican sweet bread , try it." Yixing broke of a piece and gave it to Baekhyun. The younger grabbed his hand and took the bread with his mouth, sucking on Yixing's fingertips for a moment before actually eating the bread . True to its name it was sweet and tasted great. Baekhyun got a plate and put two of the small pieces on there, along with eggs and a cinnamon roll. Yixing smiled as he watched him pile food onto the plate, but it never seemed to run out.

He turned to the table and was met with Jongin in the walkway. "Hi Jongin, do you want anything?" Yixing asked softly in Korean, as if talking to a child. Jongin smiled and nodded , he grabbed a plate and put a cinnamon roll and some eggs on there. Baekhyun didn't know Yixing could even speak Korean, they'd only speak English to eachother. "You can have more if you want." Yixing spoke in the same tone, and Jongin hesitantly put some sweet bread on his plate before pointing at it. "As much as you want, you know this. You can eat with us as well, as often as you want." Jongin smiled again and grabbed more food and waved softly at Baekhyun. "Hello Jongin." 

The three sat down in silence , just eating, before Yixing spoke again. "We are sorry still." 

"I need to bleach my eyeballs. No more of that in the practice room, ever." 

"Good thing you didn't catch us the first time." Baekhyun added and promptly got hit by Yixing. He probably scarred Jongin permanently. "Change topic please!" The youngest said as Baekhyun started cackling at the demise. He knew Jongin was fine, mostly horrified, but he was smiling. "Well since I'm still here I've taken off being stuck in an office for a day. It's been a lovely amount of months and I've decided to hold another party." The last part of that sentence had a slight edge to it. 

"I'm going to take a wild guess and say it wasn't really you're choice." Yixing simply stabbed his eggs, giving the other two the answer. "My father thinks they're the perfect thing to get me interested in the business. He believes I need to meet someone and settle down, or meet someone and have children to keep the public eye on me."

"Isn't it on you though," Jongin said , "You're London's mystery guy. The one girls and guys alike would love to be around , even if for only a day."

"Are you reading newspapers?"

"I know how to work a t.v. Yixing, two years since you've came out and people are still not over it. Mostly about the party though, saying it was grand and all that jazz."

"You hid in the practice room Jongin, " The boy looked at his now empty plate . "Anyway I decided I would go take care of some small parts of the party, then we could do something. " 

"Wait," Baekhyun set his fork down, "That means we're going outside. Like really really outside?" 

"Yes Baek, really really outside." Yixing smiled as Baekhyun fist pumped into the air. He liked his life here now that he wasn't shocked anymore, but nothing beats the feel of an urban city. "I'm coming too?" Jongin asked, slightly pleased and slightly scared. "Yes Jongin you as well. Put on presentable clothes both of you and we'll be on our way." 

After Baekhyun put on clothes he walked out the room to see Kyungsoo and Yixing talking. He hid behind and listened to them even though he knew he shouldn't. "- you have to promise me."

"Kyungsoo I swear, nothing will happen to him. Baekhyun and I will be with him the entire time." He heard a sigh from most likely Kyungsoo, "Fine but you know how he gets."

"Just calm down, he's with me and it will be fine." Baekhyun picked that moment to walk in, deciding he didn't want to really hear anything else. "I'm ready Yixing. " The said boy looked him up and down as Kyungsoo left the room. "Hot. I like it." Yixing pressed a long kiss to his lips and Baekhyun smiled into it. 

When they pulled away Yixing pressed another one to his nose. "How much did you hear?"

"Not much but why is Kyungsoo so uptight with Jongin? I know he's nervous but he acts like Jongin doesn't leave the estate grounds." The way Yixing was looking made Baekhyun realize,  _He doesn't leave the estate grounds. "_ He doesn't leave because he doesn't want too. "

"How long has it been since...?"

"Since he's been outside? About two years."

"Why?"

"Long story."

"I've got time."

"I said  _long story."_ Baekhyun stopped talking and sat in the couch. Yixing sat next to him and laid his head on Baekhyun's lap. "I'm sorry." The younger said as he stroked the others hair.  "It's fine, I don't like the story but I'll try to explain Jongin to you. Have you read the book  _The Secret life of Bees?_ Or watched the movie?"

"No, sorry."

"Well in the story there's a woman name1d May," Yixing sat back up and looked at him. "She had gone through a lot in life and would cry when bad things happened. Her sisters had to be careful about what they said or showed her. Jongin is like May, we have to be careful about what we show or tell him. He's as fragile as glass, please take note of that. If he broke-" Yixing's voice cracked, "If he broke again. Kyungsoo could never forgive me, I wouldn't forgive me." Baekhyun hugged him, he didn't have to speak to let Yixing know he would take care of Jongin. 

The boy came in wearing jeans and a Nirvana shirt, he probably didn't even know what it said. "Ready Jongin? " He nodded slowly and Yixing stood, a small smile placed on his face. "Good . Let's give the world something to look at."

* * *

 

They had been out of about an hour now, Yixing was looking for party themes, gotten fitted for his personal suit, and had to stop at his office for his laptop. Which unfortunate for Baekhyun meant he would be up late. They had spent the car rides singing badly to kpop and the radio. They stopped at a shopping strip . "This is where the fun begins." Yixing said as they got out. "Couldn't you have gotten literally anyone to drive us or something , like Kyungsoo? " Jongin asked , eyeing the people with distaste. "You'll be fine. We will be with you for the entire time , we promise."

"I know , it's just been a while. Let's go buy shit." 

They did . Jongin got new dancing shoes, an album , and bought a cookbook for Kyungsoo. "Because he always says he wants to try making new things." Jongin had said while they were checking the items out. The trio stopped at a small store, which when venturing inside, turns out was for girls. "Yixing what are we doing here?" 

"I need something," he looked at the little dolls all around, "For my goddaughter Heejin. She's Joonmeyon's daughter and my favorite small child. She's in love with Jongin." The boy turned red as he walked away to another rack. "She likes hello kitty , get her these. " Jongin held up keychains and a stuffy. "Aww, that's gonna make her love you more." Baekhyun teased. "Then let's get her something else, please! " Baekhyun swiped them from his hands . "Nope!" They went to the cashier who smiled at Yixing. "Who are the toys for?"

"My goddaughter, she's obsessed with them." The cashier smiled at him again, before only having them pay for one instead of three.

"I can pay for all of them you know."

"Out of the kindness of my heart I'll let you off." She wrote something down on a paper and gave it to him. "My number ." Yixing stared blankly before realizing what happened.  "OH! Um thank you I guess." He took the number and smiled back at her. Tiny daggers made their way into Baekhyun's heart. "Come again!" She said looking at Yixing as they left. 

Yixing looked at her through the Windows, "Jongin is she still watching?"

"Yes... why?" 

"Good." Yixing spun Baekhyun around and pressed a long kiss to his lips before sliding his tongue in. Baekhyun smiled as they walked off before turning around to see Jongin doubling back in laughter. "Oh my god, you should've seen her! She looked at you and dropped her pen and her mouth went like this!" Jongin widened his eyes and opened his mouth. "And then she spilled her coffee oh my god Yixing how did she not know!"

"I think she did, most girls still try to see anyway. Too bad I got Baekhyun now for them." Yixing linked their hands and they walked to another store. A men's clothing store, "Yixing are you buying us expensive things?" Jongin said as he looked around. "Your entire life is expensive things , this should be like a normal thing for you."

"You'll be close right? I'm just going over there." Jongin pointed to a bunch clothes in the shades black, grey, and yellow. Yixing grabbed Baekhyun's hand and led him to a bunch of tops. "Baek look at these. Cute shirts, nothing too fancy. Take your pick as many as you want, I'm going by Jongin to make sure he's good and to look for something." Yixing walked off leaving Baekhyun to shop to his hearts content.

* * *

 

" Jongin have you seen Yixing? " The eldest had been gone for a little after he left Baekhyun, and now he wasn't in the store. "He had said he was going to the store across from us- and there he is. " And with that Yixing walked through the door, holding a small bag from some store half hidden behind his back. "Find anything you like?" He asked , lips ghosting Baekhyun's cheek. 

"Yeah , just a few things really. I'm gonna go try 'em on, tell me what you think." Baekhyun went to the changing room. The first was a pair of shorts, which were shorter than he thought, but he could wear then in the estate. Second was a black sweatshirt which was too large for him and swallowed his hands and went to his thighs. It almost felt cute, the sweatshirt covered the shorts and his hands disappeared. "Baek I forgot to give you-" Yixing looked at him, his expression confusing Baekhyun. He could either hate it or love it. Baekhyun must've not locked the door, but Yixing did it for him. 

"What were you going to give me?"

"Oh! Right, a bought you earings. I don't know if you wear any but you have piercings so just put them in and let me know if you like them. They were small blue-black hoops, Baekhyun used to own a pair. "Thank you, they look nice." He put them in and looked at the mirror. The outfit really came together with them.

"I like them , I just need to know if you like this because the sweatshirt was too large and-" Yixing kissed him fast and hard, backing him into the wall. He tapped Baekhyun's thigh and he wrapped his legs around Yixing's waist.

Yixing's hands traveled up until he stopped at the shorts. "Shame," he said between kisses, "I thought there wasn't anything under there." He moved to his neck, giving Baekhyun a purple mark. "Y-Yixing I haven't bought them yet, I can't. " Yixing stopped his assault and set Baekhyun on his feet. "Let's get them off and buy the outfit, I'd prefer without the shorts though." Baekhyun blushed as he changed back into his clothes. 

Yixing settled his hands on Baekhyun's underwear band for a moment. "I'd fuck you in that. So hard you wouldn't remember your own name." With that he left out the changing room and left Baekhyun senseless. You see, Yixing has never really fucked Baekhyun. He's blown him countless times and fingered him before, but they've never gone all the way. So that statement really struck Baekhyun , and his dick.

* * *

 

Kyungsoo was first to meet them when they opened the door, making a beeline for Jongin. "Did you like it?" 

"It's nice, maybe we can go sometime." The youngest took his bag to the practice room, most likely will wear those shoes out in two days. Kyungsoo looked at Yixing, then Baekhyun. "Thank you, honestly. " Yixing put his hand on Kyungsoo's shoulder, "No need Kyungsoo, you know we'll take care of him." He smiled up at the two before going to a room.

Yixing looked at Baekhyun , "I've got to go finish work now, but I got you one more thing," He held out the little bag, "Open it when you get to the room." He kissed Yixing's cheek and the elder went to his office.

When he got to his room he closed the door and opened the bag to find three items. A card with some writing, and two pairs of lace panties. He'd only thought briefly about girls underwear, but didn't like the idea. Now he thought again and imagined Yixing pounding into him with him wearing the panties and sweatshirt .

He moaned loudly at the thought, taking off his pants and underwear to grab blindly at his dick. He imagined Yixing pulling them off him with his teeth and licking around him, he imagined fucking him until he cried. "Yixing, fuck, Yixing!" He cried as he came into his own hand . 

After he cleaned himself off he looked at the card .  _Which pair, red or blue?_ Baekhyun snapped a picture of the card with his phone and sent it to Yixing, and texted him,  _ **why not both?**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha actual smut you though. Maybe the next chapter.


	8. Koko Bop

Baekhyun was curled up in their bed reading the book the other man had left him, _The Secret life of Bees_  when he got a text from Jongin.  **Turn on the t.v**. Baekhyun complied and what he saw made him disregard the book. 

 

Yixing was on t.v 

 

"- And recently a few pictures surfaced around the past week of you with your friend and someone else. " Yixing was sitting in a room with a news woman before a low-quality picture of them filled the screen. Jongin was laughing and he and Yixing were pressed close , lips almost touching . It then cut back to the report. "Who are the other men in that picture?" 

"One is as you said ,my very good friend. The other is someone very close to me. " 

"When did you meet this special person?"

"Around four months ago at the party I threw.  It took us about a month and a half of rocky-ness but after that we fell into something both of us like. "

"If he was watching right now, what would you say to him? "

Yixing looked at the camera and straightened his white suit, "Hello love I hope you're well. I miss you and will see you soon. " Baekhyun's face turned red and he hid under the covers before peeking out because Yixing looked so edible right then and there. He had on a sleek white suit jacket and a black shirt with black pants, the camera didn't go to the shoes but he was sure they were also black.

"That's so sweet, I hope your relationship is long and beautiful. "

"As do I. I bought him something last week. If he's watching I hope he thinks of me, and puts it to good use. "  Yixing looked into the camera with a look only Baekhyun would understand . " Well thank you again for attending and we hope to see you again here." The screen cut back to the actual news and Baekhyun turned it off before he heard something depressing. 

He walked over to his closet and pulled out the sweatshirt Yixing had knocked him senseless in, then to the drawer and got the blue pair of panties. He peeled off his shirt and replaced it with the other top before taking off his shorts and underwear. He held the lace undergarments and shuddered at the words Yixing had said to him,  _" I'd fuck you so hard you wouldn't remember your own name. "_ Baekhyun slipped them on, his half-hard cock pushed back to his V line. 

Yixing wasn't going to be back for a while, so Baekhyun tried to get back to reading. His thoughts kept swirling to what might happen when he did return, he had to force himself to not touch anything while he waited. 

* * *

 

It was an hour later when Yixing finally walked into their room, eyes scanning the youngers body. "I assume you saw the interview. Glad to know I was thought of. " He walked closer and picked the book off Baekhyun's pillow. "You won't be needing this. Not right now at least. " Baekhyun felt his dick twitch under the sweatshirt. Yixing kissed him, pressed him back until he was laying down. "I heard you that night. I heard you come with my name on your lips, so loud I'm suprised no one else did. Is that what I do to you? " 

Yixing raised the sweatshirt to place hot opened-mouthed kisses along his torso. "What did I do to you? Tell me Baekhyun, " His fingers traced the lace, " What made you scream my name? " Baekhyun was silent, just his breathing, before speaking. "Y-You pulled them down..."

"How?" Baekhyun stared at Yixing's mouth hoping he understood , he did. His lips grazed Baekhyun's thigh before latching onto the underwear. He pulled them down slowly,  _torturesly slow._ It was making Baekhyun restless, he whined a bit and raised his leg to speed it along. Yixing lightly sunk his teeth into Baekhyun's skin, enough to make him stop, and he got them off a little faster. "Turn over for me yeah?" Baekhyun complied and Yixing kissed the small of his back.

 Baekhyun made a muffled sound as Yixing kissed over him. "Please..." 

"Needy puppy." Baekhyun sighed at the nickname, pressing up against Yixing's lips. They were hot on him, he felt them leave marks over his thighs. "You liked that? You like that name  _puppy?_ " 

"Yeah.." Baekhyun had never liked nicknames like that before, he had no clue why they turned him on now. " I wish you were in my place right now so you could see how good you look," Yixing moved to grab the lube, "Tell me Baek . Am I your first time? " 

"God no." 

"Well then, " Yixing said as he removed his shirt and coated his fingers  "I hope I'm your best time. "  He slipped a digit in , and Baekhyun eyes widened. Yixing pressed a kiss to his covered neck. " I made you a promise , but I'm not going to hurt you. Let me know if it ever gets to be too much okay?"

"Okay. " Yixing added a second finger into him, and Baekhyun wished he was facing Yixing, so he could see how he was working into him. The elder hit the bundle of nerves with his fingers , making Baekhyun moan. "Got you puppy." He pressed the spot again, and again, until Baekhyun spoke again, "Y-Yixing, I'll-" 

"You'll come like this ? From just my fingers? We can't have that ." Yixing removed his fingers and took off his pants and underwear, and Baekhyun really wished he could see him now. Yixing lined himself up with Baekhyun, "Ready?"

"Yeah, go  _please_." Baekhyun was on the verge of begging if it got Yixing started. Yixing entered him slowly, letting Baekhyun get used to the foreign feeling. "Okay?"

"Okay." Yixing began to move, and all of Baekhyun just couldn't process any of it. He started slowly to give Baekhyun time, but picked up the pace when Baekhyun started whining again. "So whiny, I'll gag you next time." 

"Is that a promise? " Baekhyun moaned sharply as Yixing hit the spot harder than before. "Maybe." Yixing grunts as he gets faster , making Baekhyun come alive. "Oh god , don't stop." 

"Wasn't planning to." Yixing was so big inside him, probably could go faster but it would tear Baekhyun in half. Baekhyun wanted to be torn, he wanted to be undone. He didn't even have to ask as Yixing got out all the way and slammed into him. "Fuck!" Baekhyun screamed, gripping the sheets tighter. He knew it was good on the giving end when Yixing started making soft noises as well, having been mostly silent the entire time. "You liked that puppy?" Yixing repeated the action , abusing his prostate . Baekhyun came untouched and without warning, tear prickled his eyes as he let out a strangled cry into the pillow. Yixing fucked him through his orgasm before coming inside Baekhyun. He watched small lines seep out Baekhyun's hole, it was so dirty but so good. 

"Baby you have to move. I need to change the sheets." 

"So many pet names , do you even remember my real one?"

"Do you?" Baekhyun thought for a moment , but his only thought was Yixing. "Exactly, I kept my promise." Yixing lifted him up and placed him on the couch. "Your room is the size of a small apartment." Baekhyun mentioned as Yixing removed the stained sheets, replacing them with an identical pair. "Untrue , apartments are bigger than this." He went over to Baekhyun and lifted the sweatshirt off him. "I could be slept in that."

"Maybe you didn't notice, but you stained it."

"And who's fault is that? " Yixing kissed him quickly. "All mine ," He picked up the younger again and set him down softly in bed before getting in bed next to him . "You're mine." 

"If you'll have me ." 

"You're always welcome here." 


	9. Caught In The Middle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Told entirely in Jongin's point of view , the second time Chaerin attempts to take Baekhyun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be gone for a little while after this chapter, not abandoning anything, just need to get everything done.

It started out like an okay day , nothing big or exciting happened. Other than the fact Baekhyun looked a bit more work out today.  _"Just was up all night._ " Is what he told me this morning. He and Yixing were talking earlier. They spoke in Korean but they switched to English, I don't know why. I couldn't understand much , but I heard my English name  _Kai._

Yixing told me goodbye and pressed a quick kiss to Baekhyun's cheek and was out the door. Baekhyun looked at me , when I didn't say anything he walked over. "Are you ... okay?" I nodded slowly, I haven't spoken to anyone much this week other than Kyungsoo. The only time I talked today was to Baekhyun about if he was tired.It's like my brain just doesn't want to , and neither does my mouth. Yixing thinks I need to see a doctor , but not one like Joonmyeon , the kind that helps when you're sick. A different kind I've never heard of. I heard Yixing talking to Kyungsoo before breakfast.  _"H e hasn't been this quiet since Henry."_ I didn't like Henry much so I'm not going to think about him. 

I spent the morning dancing until Kyungsoo made me do something else, so I taught Baekhyun a card game . To put it nicely he's horrible at it. "You cheated!" He said, pushing the cards back. I just raised my hands and let him accept defeat. Baekhyun fake pouted at me before the door flew open. Chaerin was here.

She didn't say anything but grabbed Baekhyun's wrist and pulled him to the door. I thought he was going to leave until he shook his arm out of her grip. She looked back at him, "Are you out of your mind? Let's go."

"No." Her eyes widened . "What?" 

"I'm not going with you." 

"Baekhyun he took you, I'm trying to save your ass."

"I don't want to leave, I'm staying here." Chaerin looked him up and down, then something clicked inside her. "You love him ? Baekhyun, Yixing picked you up from a party and kept you locked away. And now you're in love with him ?" Baekhyun didn't say anything and Chaerin's eyes landed on me. "Jongin please tell Baekhyun what's right." I didn't speak, I couldn't answer even if I wanted to. "He's not talking, he hasn't been speaking this week much."

"He can come with us too. I can find him help,  _real help."_

I didn't need help , I'm not sick . If I needed help I could just ask Yixing for me to see Joonmyeon. "He doesn't need help, and you and I both know he doesn't want to leave." 

"Do you even know Jongin? You've only been here three months? I've know him for two years, he needs to go. We all need to go." Why are they talking about me like I'm not here ? If Baekhyun wants to stay he can stay. Why is Chaerin yelling at us? Did something bad happen? Is he back? I hope this isn't about him, but if it was wouldn't Yixing know? Did I do something ? Why is everyone talking about me, what did I do? Why does my head hurt?

"Jonginnie what happened ?" Baekhyun and Chaerin were looking at me. How did I get by the wall? I was sitting on the sofa a moment ago. It took me a little but I realized I was crying. They were too loud , it was too much, I didn't want to think about him right now. Baekhyun came towards me and placed a hand on my shoulder. I couldn't stop crying, I wanted to stop crying. Chaerin started towards us but Baekhyun stopped her, "Get out."

"Baekhyun I- "

"I don't care. Get out Chaerin. " She lowered her head and walked out, before she left she told him, "Baekhyun you might love him, but he doesn't love you back. He doesn't know what love is. " Then she closed the door behind her. Baekhyun looked to where the girl used to be , he said something in English under his breath, and turned back to me. "Are you okay? Do you want me to get Kyungsoo?" I shook my head and stood up. "Are you going to dance?" I nodded. I dance to forget, or to feel better. I needed to do both right now.


	10. Swimming Pools

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read the title...

"Can we go swimming?"

"Hm?" Baekhyun turned to face Yixing, "Can we go swimming? "

"It's ten thirty."

"And?"

"Ten thirty at night." Baekhyun huffed and turned back to face the wall. "Puppy..." Yixing's fingers traveled up the youngers back. "Please?" Yixing sighed ,"You don't have trunks."

"Who needs them?" Yixing rolled his eyes. "What are you going to swim in?" He already knew the answer. "Who says I'll swim in anything?" 

 

They walked to the back of the estate and Baekhyun rid himself of the undergarments he slept in, placing them on a lounge chair.  The moon cast a beam of light into the large pool, as if it was a spotlight. "I can ask Minseok to turn on the lights if you'd like." Baekhyun shook his head, "I like this , the dark. " The younger then jumped into the pool, bobbing back up with a shit-eating grin. "Yixing!"

"I never said  _I_ was swimming. " Baekhyun pouted and went back under the water . True to it he liked swimming at night, when it was calm. Liked the feel of water around him, if it wasn't for how the human body was made to get oxygen he'd stay underwater for the rest of his life. "You owe me." 

Yixing quirked an eyebrow, "What for?"

"Drugging me, then lying about drugging me. Chaerin told me about it." 

"Chaerin huh," Yixing said as he sat back on the lounge chair, "She comes often?" Baekhyun thought about telling that Chaerin had tried to get him to leave twice, but he'd been better at lying his entire life. "She came today to talk with Jongin, didn't even acknowledge me."

"I pity you." Yixing said not very pity-like . Baekhyun swam closer to the edge , "Please?" Baekhyun knew how he looked right now, how he looked to Yixing. The Chinese man gave in slowly. Slipped off his underwear before getting in the water. "Took you long enough." Baekhyun said before latching his lips to the others. 

It was hard for a moment , to kiss and stay afloat, but they made it work. Eventually Baekhyun wrapped his legs around Yixing's waist and they just floated for sometime. Then Yixing grinded up onto Baekhyun , the other but his lip to stifle a groan. "You're not fucking me in a pool."

"Well then," Yixing brought them over to the side of the pool, "I guess your thighs will do," Baekhyun shuddered, the water feeling colder than before.  "Is that okay?" Yixing asked honestly, fingers traveling along Baekhyun's sides before laying to rest softly on his hips. "I've never before, but yes."

"I'll be gentle with you. I don't want to break my puppy. " Yixing kissed Baekhyun's wet hair and placed his cock by the youngers thighs. "Tense for me Baek." Baekhyun complied as best he could while still holding himself up. Yixing placed his knees on both sides of Baekhyun's . He pressed him closer to the edge and rolled his hips, smirking as Baekhyun let out a choked groan. 

Baekhyun couldn't think straight other than to keep himself afloat as Yixing picked up the pace. His toes curl and he lets out an unashamed moan as Yixing's cock brushes his balls, " _Yi-x-ing."_ Came out in broken syllables . "Touch yourself." The Chinese man said lowly. Baekhyun brought his hand to his cock and pumped slowly as Yixing became more erratic , Baekhyun knew the other was close. "Come on Yixing, almost there ." Baekhyun urged him over the edge and felt his release between his thighs. Yixing breaths ghosted on his shoulder and wrapped his left hand around Baekhyun's and pumped faster. Baekhyun's mouth fell open , "Puppy, you can do it. Come for me." Yixing sucked softly on the skin on his neck. Baekhyun threw his head back and came into the water. "Good Baekhyun, so good. " Yixing turned him back around and pressed kisses to his cheeks. Baekhyun rested his weight as Yixing held them up . "We should get out." Baekhyun said softly.

"Maybe." Neither moved for a other few minutes.

* * *

 

 Yixing placed them into bed and wrapped his arm around Baekhyun's waist, pulling the younger close. "Did it feel nice?"

"Mhmm , we should do it again." Baekhyun felt him smile against his neck. He heard Yixing say something else, but was too far into sleep to process the words.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I missed this fic so much, I had writers block for a bit then lost internet. Currently writing this while escaping a hurricane how are you guys!


	11. Possessive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yixing may not be all right in the head

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After 10 chapters of build-up and smut, the main reason I wrote this fic (other than to write shameless smut)

Baekhyun opened his eyes and smiled. Last night was perfect, and when he woke up at like two in the morning Yixing was there to get him back to sleep in his own way. The ghost feeling of Yixing's come still in him. His lower half felt more spent that it had ever been, and may ever be. Yixing wanted to know what Baekhyun liked, and Baekhyun wanted to try anything and everything.

Yixing of course gone for work and the light trickling through the window, Baekhyun could only enjoy silence for so long until he put on clothes and planned to probably do something with Chanyeol or Jongin. Until he heard a vibration sound and thought someone put a bomb on the room, when he realized it was coming from an object . His phone. He hadn't used his phone since he'd been here so... almost two months now. The call ended and the person called right again.

_**Byun Baekbom** _

His brother. "Hello?"

"Baek? Where the hell are you? Your dumbass was supposed to pick me up yesterday!" Baekhyun thought before remembering , Baekbom was coming back to Korea from a job in Thailand, his little brother was supposed to get him from the airport. "Sorry Bommy , I was with my boy..friend." His voice faded out , but he knew the man caught it. There was silence until Baekbom spoke again , "Well?"

"What?"

"When do I get to meet him? Can I talk to him now?"

"He's at work , I'll ask when he gets back."

"Okay , don't forget to ever get me from anywhere again."

"I won't, bye."

"Bitch."

"Jerk." Baekhyun smiled and hung up, now walking out the room, and right into Chanyeol. "Jesus!" The taller smiled, "No , I'm Chanyeol. "

"I hope you choke." Chanyeol let the comment slide and spoke on, "Joonmyeon wanted me to let you know that his daughter is coming over next week to get her dress tried on. Be wary. " Baekhyun rolled his eyes. "How old is she again?"

"Eight and convinced she'll marry Jongin. She's loud , exited , and has no turn off. I have no clue why she likes him, they're opposites. "

"So are you and Kyungsoo, but he hasn't killed you yet." Chanyeol pushed him slightly as they walked through the estate . "Who were you talking too? On the phone."

"My brother , I'm going to ask Yixing if they can meet later this week. " Chanyeol's face grew nervous , but it didn't last long. "That's great! Hope they get along." 

"They both like books , instruments , and me. They'll get along fine." Chanyeol gave a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. "Well , I have to help Minseok pick out flowers for the ballroom. Good luck with Yixing. " Chanyeol walked off to the back of castle. Baekhyun smiled, his brother and Yixing would get along fine.

 

* * *

 

 

Yixing sat back on the couch and pinched his brow, "Run it by me one more time?"

"I want to see my brother, how complicated is that?" Baekhyun felt like tugging at his hair. "I just - we have alot on our plate right now puppy. "

"I don't mean like spend a week with him, I just wanna see him for a little while."

"By yourself?" Baekhyun shook his head , "You can come too." Yixing stood up, only to pull Baekhyun into the seat on his lap. "I know you want to see him baby , but not even the public knows who you are. I don't want people to swarm you or Baekbom . " Yixing kissed down from Baekhyun's cheek to his shoulder. "I'm nobody , it won't matter," Baekhyun said still pouting against the kisses. "It doesn't even have to be tomorrow or this  _week._ " His voice going higher on the last word. Yixing's hands roamed around Baekhyun's chest and slipped under his shirt. "Still whining? I thought I taught you what happens when you do that last night."  Yixing said lowly , making Baekhyun shudder. "You still -mhph- haven't answered my question."

"Soon puppy, how about that? I don't know exactly when yet but soon." Baekhyun gave a bright smile and turned around to kiss Yixing. "Now Baek , why don't you change into something more... our taste? I'll make it up to you for postponing it. Be ready when I get in there. Remember, you're mine." Baekhyun slid off Yixing's lap and walked to their room. Chanyeol was headed the way Baekhyun came from. "He said yes Yeol! He said soon!"

"Good for you Baek. Hope it's how you plan." Chanyeol gave a bright smile that only lasted until Baekhyun left. One thing he learned from his years with Yixing was that soon really meant never.


	12. Diamond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun sees Baekbom, but not how he planed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally

Baekhyun was bored to say the least. He was with Yixing to get his measurements for his suit, and now Yixing was. They spent a little extra time on his partner. "You wanna go home? " A nod. "I'll send Joonmyeon around with a car, get something if you'd like from across the street, sit outside so I can see you. " Baekhyun smiled as he fished Yixing's credit card out his wallet. "Thanks." 

 He stepped outside and walked to the cafe . It smelled nice , like his grandmother's kitchen . He got a coffee and pastry and sat down at the outdoors table within Yixing's viewpoint. He was enjoying the peace of mind he got when he saw someone from the corner of his eye. "Baekbom?" The boy turned his head and smiled when he saw his younger brother. "Baekhyun! " It had been months since they've seen eachother. "How are you? I mean how was Thailand? I mean Jesus Christ I missed you."

"Same goes for you little brother." They shared a smile and sat down. "So," Baekbom started, "Tell me abut this boyfriend of yours."

"You watch the news more than I do, I'm pretty sure you know who he is." The elder quirked an eyebrow, "A hint?"

"Chinese, rich, threw a party almost three months ago ." Baekbom choked on his coffee. "You're kidding," Baekhyun shook his head "Zhang Yixing. _The_ Zhang Yixing? The one who came out two years ago? What's he like, is he really that shy about things? He seems smart. "

"Calm down you fangirl!" Baekhyun said through laughter. Bom started again, "Okay okay. Real question. Does he treat you well?" Baekhyun remembered the beginning when he wasn't treated right, when Yixing didn't speak to him, when he was alone. Then again, he isolated himself from the man . The only person who loved him and tried to give him a better life. "Yes, he treats me well. Keeps me safe, he's always with me to keep me away from crazy publicity people. Yes across the street right now. "

"Oh?" Baekbom stood up, "Then I could go meet him now." Baekhyun stood up, "No no no no no! Not right now! He's getting his measurements for his suit, which is dumb because they already know, but I think he just wanted to leave the mansion."

"But why would you want to leave a place like that?" The younger laughed. "That's what he said to me!" Baekbom raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"Not like that, it's just -" At that moment Joonmyeon pulled up to the side. "That's for me." Baekhyun walked to the car when his brother grabbed his arm, "The full truth Hyunnie. I can't control what you do but I want the full truth, I'm your brother." Baekhyun looked at his big brother, who meant everything to him, who took care of him, and got into the car. "I'll take care of myself, I promise." 

"I know, call me sometime." The younger nodded and rolled up the window. Joonmyeon started diving. "Don't do that."

"Do what?" His driver looked at him through the mirror, "Do that without Yixing knowing , he'd think it was some paparazzi or of the like. He'd get worried you'd be harassed. " Baek scoffed. "I can take care of myself, did you not just here what I said to Baekbom? "

"But Yixing didn't. Just let him know next time." Baekhyun didn't reply and leaned back in his seat. It seemed reasonable, Yixing could get swarmed easily, and so could he. His boyfriend wouldn't know if he didn't tell him he was just talking to his brother or a friend. He'd be sure next time to text him.

Anything for Yixing. 


	13. Playboy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun is needy, and Yixing is willing to give

The moment Yixing walked through the door Baekhyun was near him. "Hello to you too Baek, " The Korean simply grabbed his hand, just wanting Yixing in their room and out of his clothes. With all that's going on with party planning and Yixing's job, they haven't had much time to be around eachother since the pool

"What is it?" Yixing started before eyebrows raised in understanding. "Oh, I see... you want me... that bad ? Wait I have something for you. " Yixing went to his bag, and pulled a black cloth out of it. "I made you a pretty little promise didn't I the first time? You were so whiny," Yixing placed his thumb on Baekhyun's lips, and the other was in awe of how Yixing could be so simple speaking and have such smooth movements at the same time,

"That I think you need to be a little quieter this time." 

 Oh yeah, because he's fucking Zhang Yixing.

When they finally made it upstairs, Yixing wasted no time pulling off Baekhyun's shirt before latching their lips together. The elder bit down softly on Baekhyun's bottom lip. "You know," Yixing said as his lips travelled to their favorite spot on Baekhyun's collarbone, "I was even thinking about taking it slow today." 

"Oh fuck that and fuck me.  _Please._ " 

"As you wish puppy. But first." Yixing held the black cloth and quirked an eyebrow. "Do you want to try it?" Baekhyun nodded, "But I can't promise you I'll be much quieter." Yixing gave a sly smile as he tied the cloth around Baekhyun's mouth. "Feel okay? Not too tight, not too loose?" Baekhyun nodded again. "Tap me or the bed three times of you want me to stop understood?" Baekhyun nodded a third time and tapped the bed to show he knew what to do. "Good. Now take your pants off, I miss seeing your pretty ass." 

 Baekhyun complied happily, revealing himself fully to his lover. "Pretty puppy. Looking so pretty for me baby." Baekhyun wanted to say something, but he remembered the black cloth his voice was restrained against. All he could do was make muffled noises. 

He watched as Yixing took off his shirt and pants, leaving only his boxers on, outlining his hardened length. He wrapped his arms around his Yixing as he lowered him down to the bed. "I miss your lips, but I guess everywhere else will have to do." And Yixing kissed around his chest before taking one of his nipples into his mouth. His head fell back onto the pillow, the cloth closing off his gasps and little noises. It had been a while, so sue him if Baekhyun is a little more sensitive when Yixing touches him like this. 

"Puppy can you spread your legs for me? I wanna do something different tonight to celebrate us finally having some time for eachother." Baekhyun didn't know what Yixing wanted to do, but he wanted it bad. He spread his legs open and watched as Yixing pressed a kiss to his cheek, before his lips lazily dragged down to his v-line. Licking to his cock, Baekhyun was confused. He wanted to say,  _"Yixing we've done this before. Many times."_ But when Yixing lifted the Koreans legs slightly, Baekhyun realized. 

This  _is_ something different.

He watched as Yixing's head disappeared in between his legs. He felt the others hand pinch his inside of his thigh. "Pretty boy. So pretty I don't even know what I'm gonna do with myself sometimes." Yixing licked the underside of Baekhyun's balls, causing him to moan and wish of how much he wanted to be louder. The Chinese man flattened his tongue against his winking hole without warning. Baekhyun inhaled sharply. He's never been eaten out before, he didn't know if it would be good, but if Yixing didn't shove him tongue into him he'd rip off the gag and scream about it. 

He must've thought hard enough for the other to get the memo, because he felt the muscle slide it's way into his hole. A high whine escaped his mouth because it felt  _so good._ Almost as good as being fucked, but he wanted this tonight. 

Yixing moved his tongue in and out of him, setting up a pretty rhythm that didn't go as hard as being fucked or his fingers, but damn did it feel just like heaven. Baekhyun moved his hand to his cock when Yixing slapped it away and pulled his tongue out. "Touch yourself and I'll stop. I want you to come from my tongue and fingers only. Understood?" Baekhyun nodded, and Yixing plunged his tongue back onto him. If he was good, he'd get his fingers too? Well that was too good for him to pass up, he wouldn't go back near his cock. 

Well he would try.

Baekhyun's muffled moans mixed with the sinful sounds of Yixing licking and sucking at him, going from his hole to his balls and back, made this all the better. Yixing kissed his balls and licked back around them, before going back to his saliva-filled hole. Baekhyun then felt not one but  _two_ of Yixing's beautiful fingers enter him. It gave a spark of pain, and Baekhyun had half the mind to tap the bed three times, but he didn't want to stop. Instead he grinded down on his lovers tongue and fingers as they fucked him at quite the pace. When his tongue was pressed deep in him his fingers were farther and vice versa, it meant that the attack on Baekhyun would never let up. Not that Baekhyun wanted it to.

Yixing then decided to press his fingers so deep into Baekhyun that is hit his prostate hard. It made Baekhyun's back arch and him let out a scream. Baekhyun saw Yixing's eyes look at him, and as his fingers repeated the action he watched as Baekhyun screamed around the gag again, being deprived of this feeling for so long has made him so sensitive.  "Oh god Baekhyun, I'll never grow tired of that reaction. I think if you did it enough times, I could come just by looking at it. Let's see." And Yixing's pace returned, except his fingers deeper than before, and Baekhyun somehow even louder. 

He was close. He could feel the pit of release in his stomach growing. Baekhyun felt tears prick the corners of his eyes, he wanted to come so badly, that's all he wanted right now. His body was aching for it, and now he was so close he could taste it. Yixing fucked him mercilessly until he screamed so loudly he didn't think the cloth held it in. His come gathered on his chest in white spurts as Yixing rode him through the aftershocks. Then Yixing pressed his fingers to his prostate one last time, gathering a final moan from his partner.

He pulled his tongue and fingers out of Baekhyun and lifted him up into a sitting position. He untied the gag and immediately kissed him, before Baekhyun broke it off by laughing. "You taste like my asshole."

"How do you know what your asshole tastes like?" Baekhyun rolled his eyes and smiled before getting kissed again. To Baekhyun, kissing Yixing was something he'd never get tired of. Of how good it felt, how plush the Chinese boys lips were, of how they captured his so sweetly. "Was the gag okay Baek?" 

"It was okay, but I like being louder." 

"Hm," Yixing kissed his cheek, "I think I like you louder too, thanks for telling me." 

When they broke apart Yixing kissed his jawline before getting up. "I'm going to get you a towel so I can clean you up, and some water. Gags can make your throat dry." Baekhyun watched as Yixing went to the bathroom for a towel, and was surprised when he came back also with the water. "If you tell me you have a mini fridge in your bathroom I'm going to hit you with the towel."

"I guess I just won't tell you then." Baekhyun took the towel from his hands and hit him with it, not enough to hurt. "I didnt say anything!"

"You told me indirectly!"

"I didn't tell you that I had a mini fridge in my bathroom, you think I have a mini fridge in my bathroom." Baekhyun just threw back the towel and allowed Yixing to clean him up. When Yixing walked off to out the towel in the hamper Baekhyun grumbled, "Stupid rich people and their stupid unnecessary placement of things. Why do you even have one in your bathroom?" 

"I didn't say there was one in my bathroom, but you should come inside to see if there is one." 

"I'm not moving." 

"Well then," Yixing walked back into the bedroom, "Guess we'll just never know." Baekhyun pouted. "I hate you."

"Love you too." Baekhyun stopped breathing for a second. He locked eyes with Yixing. It's been months since Baekhyun has been staying here, and they have never said those words to eachother. "You love me?" Yixing brought a hand up to Baekhyun's face and traced it gingerly, "I have since the day I saw you that first time. And when we talked, I think you had me sold. I love you more than I have loved before. You mean the most to me in this life, and if we are to meet again in a next life I am sure it will be just as strong."

"I haven't been loved in a very long time. Not the way you love me."

"No one has shown me love like yours Byun Baekhyun, I just you to be happy. If that is here or somewhere else, make it known to me." Yixing was giving him the option... to leave? Months here, almost a year, and now he was being allowed to leave. He could go, he could disappear from this. So he told the truth.

"I am happy, truly happy, when I am with you. You are what makes me happy." And Yixing smiled a smile brighter than one he's ever seen, and kissed Baekhyun until they were too tired to move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back fuckers


	14. Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun meets more people who know Yixing, but it's different not like how Kyungsoo, Chanyeol, and Joonmyeon know him

Baekhyun hasn't woken up before the sun in a long time. Definitely not since he's been living here. But for some reason today, he was awake the same time as Yixing. He looked at the digital clock that read 5:15 before looking back to his lover. 

He watched as Yixing removed the T-shirt he slept in and grabbed a white dress shirt and black pants out of his closet and set it outside on the door handle. When he closed the door and went to his bathroom. He turned on the shower before going back to the bed. Baekhyun quickly closed his eyes and feigned slumber, as Yixing kissed Baekhyun's forehead. 

When he walked back to the bathroom he spoke, "You gonna keep staring or are you going to join me?" Baekhyun immediately opened his eyes and looked at the wall. "You're very good at many things Baekhyun, but fooling me is not one of them. Now come on before we waste all the hot water." 

* * *

 

By the time Yixing and Baekhyun were out of the shower, not only did they most likely use all the hot water, but Baekhyun felt a little more dirty than when he came in. Yixing had wrapped him in a towel and he was sitting on the couch as he watched Yixing put his clothes on. "I don't want you to go. Can't you miss one day?"

"Puppy you know there isn't anything more I want than to spend all of my time with you. But I have to work, this is me." 

Baekhyun had half the mind to talk back and tell him it really wasn't and they both knew that. What Yixing really wanted to do might be somewhere within the company, but not the position he has. "I'm just going to be so lonely and all..." Yixing looked at the Korean with a unreadable expression. He pursed his lips together in thought before asking, "Would you like to come to work with me?" 

"Really?" Yixing shrugged. "Why not? It's not like it's some big thing or anything of the sort." Baekhyun shrugged right back, "I guess I'll accompany you to your office." Yixing smiled and kissed his forehead. "Lovely, I'll have Kyungsoo get you a suit."

"Can't I just wear one of yours?" 

"I do not believe you've noticed, but my shirts have a tendency to be big on you. Not too big but enough to be noticeable." Yixing was about to leave their room when Baekhyun asked a final question. "Do I have to speak snobby and stuck up when I enter- hey!" Yixing had thrown a pillow at him.

장 잇잉 

 Along with being up before sunrise, it has been a long time since Byun Baekhyun has worn a suit. It's been about five months and a half maybe since he crashed Yixing's party. Of course he didn't know it quite yet but that was the best day of his life. 

He looked at himself in the mirror once more after breakfast before seeing Yixing walk up behind him. "Don't fret," He kissed his cheek, "You look beautiful." His suit jacket was grey with matching pants, his shirt wasn't white but cream colored. His tie was a simple navy blue. On his right wrist he had a silver watch from some expensive brand with a black leather bracelet. 

"I know I do, but I'm not like you guys. I don't know how to look like I'm made of money. I don't want to look cheap next to you."

"You look very nice Baekhyun and you won't make me look bad. You make me look better. Is it the watch? It's a little on the cheap side. You moved here from America yes? So I think there it would cost about 1,230,000 dollars. I can get you a different one-"

"A million dollars! Are you insane?"

"Well I know it isn't that much but Jesus you don't have to make a fuss over it."

"First off; you made a fuss first when you gave me the option to switch watches. Secondly; how is that not much, do rich people not know that's not even how much people get paid in a year?" Yixing's eyes grew wide, "It isn't? Now I'm just embarrassed for saying it was cheap. That's money people could've had." 

"No no, I get it. I'm going to go out on a hunch and say you don't know much about anything other than high class."

"My father always wanted me to be nothing less than that. Only went to school with rich children, only worked with rich people, only know rich people."

"Well now you've got me, anyway let's go."

* * *

 

Hours later to Baekhyun or most likely 45 minutes at most they arrived at Yixing's company. Baekhyun really should have realized this, but he didn't know it was a fucking skyscraper. "Which floor do you work on?"

"The 25th, why?"

"I might have a teeny tiny problem with heights." Yixing holds gives his hand a light squeeze as he pulled up to a man. The two got out and Yixing handed the keys to the man. He had blonde hair and small eyes with a very deep Cupid's bow. Yixing spoke to him lowly in Chinese before the man bowed. He locked eyes with Baekhyun before bowing to him quickly and going with the car. "He's an intern, he's just going to park my car."

"Is that a mandatory intern thing or are you picking on him?" 

"I don't pick on people, and neither of those answers were correct. He does this because he wants to for some reason, I would never make someone take time to park my car. This is the fourth time this month I've had to tell him not to. Shall we?" 

 Yixing opened the door to his company, it reminded Baekhyun of his old job. He looked around with disgust before remembering, this wasn't his old job. This was most likely better than that hell he put himself through. Yixing was too kind to put people in that brutal of a situation. "Good morning Mr. Zhang." A woman sitting at the desk said, smiling at the two of them. He nodded back in acknowledgement and led Baekhyun to the elevators. 

"Is now a bad time to mention I also have a slight fear of elevators, and all things that go up?" Yixing sighed as the elevator opened and they were met almost immediately with a woman wearing a modest pant suit. Her brown hair tied into a high ponytail. As soon as she and Yixing made eye contact with eachother, she began to talk. "Mr. Zhang you have a meeting in a little over forty minutes-"

"Jihyun, how long have you been working for us? "

"A little over five years." As they spoke, their paces began quick to the point Baekhyun couldn't keep up and was trailing slightly behind. He also realized that the two were speaking Korean. "And which rule do I adore over all of them?" She looked down. "To be precise on time down to the very minute."

"And is a little over forty minutes precise?" 

"No sir." 

"Then what is the precise time?" Without missing a beat or looking anywhere for a clock Jihyun responded, "43 minutes and thirty seconds when we reach your office." Yixing quirked an eyebrow. "Impressive."

"As soon as I realized my slip up I began counting." Then Jihyun might have just realized that Baekhyun existed. "Who is this?"

"This is Baekhyun."

" _This_ is Baekhyun?" She looked him up and down with an unreadable expression. "He's not what I expected but he's good. What is your last name?"

"Byun. But simply Baekhyun is fine." She typed something into her phone before handing the file to Yixing, "This needs to be signed and sent to your father as soon as possible. " 

"For a thing where my say has nothing to do with it because I don't interfere with this branch." Jihyun sighed softly before poking him in the shoulder, " If you sign it, it makes the stuff look cool." Yixing smiles. "Well I can't argue with that logic. Will you go-"

"Already done, I told Renjun just a moment ago to send the key card with Kris. He's at your left right now. Fifteen seconds." 

To say Baekhyun didn't count to make sure she was right would be a lie, because that is exactly what he did. True to her word, the man named Kris was handing Yixing a key card in the fifteen seconds. Again they spoke in Chinese before Yixing gave it to Baekhyun. "Jihyun, show Baekhyun to his room." 

"Of course, come with me Mr. Byun." As Yixing went into his office, they went down the hall to another set of elevators. "Jihyun, what do you do here?" 

"Me? I'm Mr. Zhang's executive secretary. I place in budget and other things that take much longer than an elevator ride to explain. To make it short I work closely with him." 

"Is he nice?" 

"Nice? That's a horrible understatement."

"I mean, he was just nagging about your time being off."

"I didn't say he wasn't strict, and even then he isn't terribly so. He just wants us to be as punctual as our abilities allow us to be, and if I put my mind to it I can be right down to the very last second." 

"You enjoy this job then?" She nods and their elevator dings, she leads the way. 

"Mr. Zhang has two private rooms here if he is to stay the night in order to finish work. One for the spring and summer decor and the other winter and fall. Your key card will change depending on the season, it will lock you out if you try to access the spring and summer room in December," That seemed a little over the top for Baekhyun, but it wasn't that big. "One more thing if I may ask."

"Sure go ahead." Jihyun nods, most likely to herself. "I do not want to impose on you and Mr. Zhang's personal lives, but what is your relationship with him?" 

Oh. Well he should've seen this coming. "I-I am a close friend if his."

"He does not treat you like a close friend, I can see that in his eyes. Have you forgotten already that I've been here for five years and two months to be accurate? I know how Mr. Zhang acts with his friends."

"We are... we are more than friends in truth. You aren't going to like, kick me in the shin for dating your boss are you?" She raised an eyebrow, "What? No. His personal life is none of my business. I cannot say anything over whom he decides to spend his time with. Emotions should not get in the way of my job." Baekhyun breathed a sigh of relief. Not because he needs her consent to date Yixing, but because sometimes if rich people don't get their way they will somehow hurt you. "Thank you for understanding-"

"Now you are to understand this. If in any way shape or form you hurt Yi- Mr. Zhang, I will allow my emotions to get in the way of my job. I will not allow anyone to break him down a second time. Not that way. But I put my faith in you."

"Why is that?"

"Because you are normal. People who didn't grow up in this life of high expectation know how to love. If you need us, we're on level 25." Jihyun walked off to the elevators, and then was gone. 

Baekhyun opened the door to the cooler season room. Inside greatly resembled Yixing's bedroom, but with different colors. The walls were white, along with the bedsheets. On the pillows were embroidered orange along with orange leaf print on the bed. 

He plopped down onto the bed. In front of him there was a laptop and a television. He could catch up on the drama he was watching while waiting for the day to end. 

He was fifteen minutes into his show when someone knocked on the door, he began to speak English, "Um, is this room where Mr. Byun Baekhyun is in? Er, my name is Zitao but my friends call me Tao, well they would if I had friends here. We met earlier when Mr. Zhang arrived. Well we didn't actually meet it was more like I saw you and then you went with him. And then I left and now I'm rambling. Aiyo, you idiot. Wait no! I'm the idiot you're beautiful. Not like that-"

"It's okay. You're doing fine, you can come in." 

"I don't have a card sir." Baekhyun walked over and opened the door to see the boy who had parked Yixing's car. He bowed and Baekhyun sighed, "You don't have to do that you know, I'm as far from rich as they come." 

"Oh that's good, me too. I mean its not good to have no money in any circumstance, it's just nice to have someone that I can relate to over here." Baekhyun let him into the room and Zitao stood by the bed. "So what did you want to talk about?"

"Is Mr. Zhang nice to you? Like he seems nice but you obviously must work closely with him if he offers to drive you to the office. I've only been working here for a week, how would you describe him before I accidentally end up working for a uptight scary man?" 

Baekhyun thought for a moment find words other than 'the best human on planet earth' to fit Yixing. "Mr. Zhang is different. He's mysterious and charming, yet soft and kindhearted. I think if you commit yourself to this job and try your best you shall have no problems with him. What do you do as an intern here?"

"Anything to get on Mr. Zhang's good side. But I normally am around the negotiations department. I'd like to be a top negotiator here one day. What about you?"

"My future? I don't really know, I want to be a photographer."

"Well I'm sure you'll get a chance, don't worry." Suddenly, Zitao stood up and bowed quickly. "I have to go now, my break will be over shortly."

"Alright then, feel free to visit if I'm around. Bye Tao." The boy smiled and bowed again before leaving and closing the door behind him.

* * *

 

After Zitao left, Baekhyun began to get antsy. He didn't like being left alone for very long, or else he had to find a way to bide his time. So Baekhyun did the reasonable thing and texted Yixing.

**Puppy: r u in meeting**

He only had to wait a few seconds for his phone to buzz.

**Xingxing: Not yet, why?**

**Puppy: no reason**

He doesn't get a response, and Baekhyun isn't pleased. He wanted to talk to Yixing, but he knew what would get his attention. All Baekhyun had to do was get in the mood, the right mindset. If he wanted a reaction, he'd have to give a good show. He smiled and thought about all the nights he and Yixing spent doing less than innocent things. And then suddenly his mind went to the thought of Yixing fucking him over his desk. Of being fucked hard and fast relentlessly. Not carefully how Yixing tends to be with him, even if it is fast he's still holding back. He wants Yixing to fuck him to the point he can't walk, no boundaries.

Now he's hard. Good, that means he can finally go get his reaction.

Baekhyun removed himself of his pants and underwear and pumped himself slowly, enough to get a soft groan from himself. Now all he had to do was record. He pressed the red button and pumped himself faster than before. He closed his eyes and bit the back of his hand as he rubbed his thumb over the slit. He didn't however want to come quite yet, if there was anything he wanted it was to come with Yixing. He began to slow down. "Waiting... for you." He sent the video and did just that waited.

Maybe he didn't think his entire plan through, sitting down while hard and still having your imagination run wild about the ways he could be getting fucked was challenging. Fortunately, he didn't have to wait long, because his phone buzzed two minutes later.

**Xingxing: My office, now.**

Baekhyun smiled to himself and walked out his room quickly to make sure no one had enough time to see his hard on. Thankfully he got in an elevator by himself, that to him couldn't seem to go slow enough. 

It seemed that luck was on his side because when it did open on Yixing's floor, no one paid him much attention. After all, he did look like one of them. 

Yixing's office had the blinds closed, Baekhyun can't recall that being the case when they first arrived. He opened the door and saw Yixing looking at him. His bottom lip pinched between his thumb and forefinger, his phone set in front of him. "I have a meeting in twenty minutes Baekhyun, close the door," He did as instructed and locked it for good measure as Yixing continued speaking, "That video you sent caused quite the problem for me, and it can't seem to go away. And it seems like yours won't leave either. So come here." He walks to Yixing's desk, finally getting the attention he desired. 

The Chinese stands up as well, and slowly backs Baekhyun into the wall behind his desk. He put his lips close to Baekhyun's ear, voice barely a whisper. "After that little thing you just pulled, you didn't think I'd let you get what you want that simply? You've left me with this problem, now you need something to show you not to do that again." Yixing kissed Baekhyun's neck before nipping at it.

Baekhyun then wished he could get out of this suit and the confines of it, but that didn't seem to be what Yixing was getting at. The Korean wondered if this was the best way to get attention. "W-what did you have in mind?" 

"I don't know, what would you do if suddenly minutes before a very important meeting you got a screen filled with your lover cock? Hard and pretty and waiting for you," Yixing grabbed Baekhyun's length with his right hand through his pants, making the other gasp quickly. Yixing put a finger to Baekhyun's lips as a sign to be quiet. " It might be a good way to get a reaction at first, but whoever that message is being sent to doesn't enjoy being teased like that you know." His left hand went from his lips to his throat, and just rested there. "It makes him feel confined, and that his puppy doesn't know how to behave. Do you know how to behave?" 

"Yes." 

"Are you sure? Because if you don't, one day I won't be able to fuck you right over that desk like I know you want me to. You want that don't you?" Baekhyun nodded. "Then prove it. I'm going to suck you off, and you aren't going to make a noise over a gasp. Understood?" 

"Yes Yixing-"

"Didn't I say you needed to be quiet?" Baekhyun's nose scrunched up. He was that bad? He made a mental note to never pull something like this again. Yixing got on his knees and undid Baekhyun's pants, taking the underwear with him. He looked up at him, before taking him into his mouth. 

Baekhyun leaned his head back on the wall as Yixing hollowed out his cheeks and began to suck. The feeling of knowing the door was locked, but if someone knocked they could have an idea of what was going on, excited Baekhyun and turned him on even more. 

Then he realized Yixing was holding back. Then he realized it was probably on  _purpose._ To make it work on his own, he trusted into Yixing's mouth with nothing more than a small grunt. The quietest he's ever been, even with the gag he was louder. His fingers weaved their way into his hair, and brought Yixing's mouth further down on him. The older didn't stop him, and allowed Baek to set the pace. His voice barely a whisper, "Please, Yixing please don't stop I'm so close." 

And that's what he did. Yixing stopped. Baekhyun looked at him with bewildered eyes. Did he come and not notice it? Well that's impossible, so that means-

"After that, did you really think I was going to let you come on your own terms? I need you saved up for tonight."

"What's tonight? " The older looked up at him as he pressed a kiss to the base of Baekhyun's cock before covering it with his clothes. "Tonight  _was_ going to be however you wanted it to be since you came to work with me today. Thank you for that, I do honestly appreciate it. But now, I think I know exactly what to do. I'm going to tease you. Tie you up so you can't touch me back, blindfold you so you can't even see me. Only touch you so softly by the time we even really start you'll already be a mess. And when I really fuck you? It'll be the best fuck you ever get. Now I have a meeting, so see yourself out." 

The way he said that last sentence, as if he didn't just make Baekhyun's imagination run wild as he left the office. 

When he got back to the room, Baekhyun recorded himself once again with three fingers deep inside him. Not to be sent right away, but something that should be sent if Yixing was to be gone for long.


	15. Say Amen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Long summary short: Baekhyun gets fucked very good and very hard.

Baekhyun sighed as he heard the shower from the bathroom continued to run. Currently he was just as Yixing had said he wanted to have him; his feet and hands bound together by red restraints that locked him in , the restraints connected at his thighs and made his arms stay to his side. His eyes were covered with black ribbon. If Baekhyun dares to admit it, he feels kinda hot tied up like this for Yixing to see.

 Just not when he had to wait. He knew that Yixing was going to tease him. That man would pay him back in a tenfold. But when he tied up the other, he promptly went to go take a shower.  _'Patience is a virtue '_ was all he said before leaving. 

It felt like hours when it could've been all of ten minutes when the water finally went off. He let out a soft whimper as he heard Yixing's footsteps. He heard him run something, a towel probably across him to dry off, before stepping into the bedroom. This wasn't the bedroom Yixing normally slept in, this was one right across from it because Baekhyun didn't feel like having to change sheets after this. "Thank you for being patient with me puppy."

"Not like I could go anywhere."

"I know," Yixing's voice soft and deeper than before, "But you could've been loud and whined the entire time. That would've made a much longer wait to the part where I get to fuck you." Baekhyun let out the sigh he didn't know he was holding when Yixing ran his hand so lightly down the others leg, it felt as if he was barely even touching him.

Baekhyun wanted of course more, but Yixing stayed as light as he could. "Y-Yixing please..."

"I take back what I said on you being patient. But I think I'll speed up if you don't say anything for now." Baekhyun shut up, and let the four senses he had left take over. Being without Yixing's body in his vision felt odd, but he payed attention to the light touches around him. How Yixing's touches became heavier and heavier, until they were how they usually are. 

His hands roamed over Baekhyun and his body, but never touched him how he wanted to be touched. Moving so close to his lips, tracing his v-line, teasing his sense of touch until every contact felt like a short gasp of fire. Burning at his body, lighting up the darkness caused by the ribbon. "Yixing, Yixing please. More please." 

"More? More where? More what, be specific Baekhyun."

"More touching, more tasting, more anything. Please give me something." Yixing didn't say anything, and began to kiss softly down Baekhyun's chest. As his lips traveled down, his hands traveled up until the right one was on his neck and pressed lightly. It took Baekhyun by surprise and he let out a choked gasp. Immediately Yixing moved his hand and lifted his lips off the others skin. "I'm sorry Hyunnie. Did I hurt you too badly, I honestly didn't mean to-"

"Do it again." The Korean's voice small against the request. "What?"

"Again, please do it again." Slowly, Yixing wrapped his hand around Baekhyun's neck. "You sure?" He nodded, and gasped again from the pressure on his neck. 

It was terrifying, yet exciting. He loved the feeling of it, and apparently Yixing had no problem doing it. As the older continued to kiss down and around his body, Baekhyun began to feel restless once again. Again, he wanted more. Kissing was good, but kissing couldn't make him come. It could only take him so far. He wanted everything so badly he couldn't even get it out, but luckily it seemed Yixing didn't need him to. "It's so hard to tease you puppy. Because every time I look at you, I just want to do something more to you. These past weeks already felt like enough of a tease, being forced to be away for a long time without your touch. Without being able to do these things to you drove me crazy."

"Then do them. Do them all." Yixing brought his lips down onto Baekhyun's and kissed the air out of him. It was rough and messy and wet and how Baekhyun wanted it to be. The hand around his neck relaxed as Yixing lifted his legs up a little. Baekhyun sighed, finally something was going to happen. Yixing kissed the insides of his thighs, turning the skin a shade of red as he licked his way to the hole waiting for him.

Being eaten out was the second best thing to Baek, right under being fucked senseless. He let a soft sigh leave his lips as the muscle slid into him. He grinded down on the tongue until Yixing held his thigh. "Don't fucking move."

"Please let me-"

"Just because I don't want to tease you and draw this out doesn't mean I won't. Now don't move." Baekhyun stilled, but he felt his leg jitter as Yixing continued sucking at him. In the darkness he could feel and hear everything. The sinful sound of what was going on under him that were just as dirty as their cause. Baekhyun gripped the sheets as Yixing teased a finger at his hole. "Two, I can take two." 

It burned, not using lube and nothing more than fingers that had only been slicked from Yixing's lips, but Baekhyun was impatient. And it was always worth it. He let out a broken moan as he was stretched slowly to be as painless as possible, and Yixing aimed straight for his prostate right away. Already slightly loose from while he was still waiting for Yixing to get off work, it didn't take long for Yixing to pick up the pace. Baekhyun tried to grind down once again, but the firm hand on his thigh stopped him. His hands clenched and unclenched as he felt a sensation pool in his stomach. "Fuck, Yixing. I'm gonna come."

And then Yixing stopped. "What the fuck?!"

"You were going to come, I'm not done just yet. One day though, one day I'm gonna have you sit on my face for hours. Until your legs give out and you can't move." Baekhyun felt his eyelashes brush against the black fabric around his eyes as he let out a low moan. "Then can you take this off of me? I wanna see you." Yixing began to slip off the cloth, "I think we'll save this for if you ever pull something like this. But next time, I won't be as lenient." 

Baekhyun let his eyes adjust to the low light, Yixing's skin practically glowing because of the lighting. His eyes meet Baekhyun's with greater lust than he's ever shown. 

He leans down to capture Baekhyun's lips in his once again. Baekhyun moaned as Yixing sucked at his tongue and explored his mouth. The younger bit softly at his bottom lip, causing the other to lick into his mouth. When they broke apart, Yixing's lips were red and Baekhyun guessed his were as well. "Condom." Yixing whispered before moving from the bed. "You're clean. You know how I know you're clean? Because we got checked not even a week ago. Now come here and fuck me like you mean it." 

"When you put it that way..." Yixing grabbed the lube and nothing else. "I think I'm going to be a little unpredictable tonight Hyunnie." Baekhyun didn't care as Yixing entered him slowly. He sighed in contention as his lover gave him time to adjust. "Start  _please._ "

"You've begged so much this entire time, I don't think I should keep you waiting any longer." Yixing rolled his hips, before pulling out and pushing back in.

This is what Baekhyun loved about Yixing, no matter what the request, he always went above expectations. Baekhyun doesn't do slow, but Yixing is quickly changing that. It wasn't too slow to where Baekhyun was agitated, but slow enough to draw long deep moans from him. Slow enough to he felt every little movement of Yixing's cock inside of him. 

And then suddenly, just as he promised, Yixing sped up quickly. Baekhyun gasped at the change, and his moans went up an octave. His next noise was a garbled form of a groan as Yixing wrapped his hand around Baekhyun's neck again. "Damn, you really like that don't you puppy? Like when I fuck into you like this. When I don't hold back?" Baekhyun could barely make a broken yes move from out of his throat. 

His eyes rolled into the back of his head as Yixing slammed into him and tightened his grip on his neck. "Yixing... Yixing I'm c-close." Baekhyun's voice managed to get out. He watched Yixing's other hand close around his cock and pump in time with him fucking into Baekhyun. 

The only sounds coming from the room were beautiful choked moans coming from the Korean, grunts from the Chinese boy slamming into his walls, and the sounds of skin hitting skin. "Can I? I-I need to." Yixing brought his lips down to Baekhyun's chest. "Then come puppy." His back arched one final time before he came so hard he might have blacked out for a moment. 

Yixing released both his throat and his softening cock. He came inside Baekhyun after a few pressed more. He pulled out and collapsed next to him. "Next time... we use a condom."

"Why?"

"Less clean up." Baekhyun smiled softly. Yixing got up for a few moments to grab towels. He kissed Baekhyun softly before wiping at the come on the other's chest and unlocking the restraints. He used another towel to wrap up Baekhyun's lower half before lifting him up and out of the room. 

 

"Baby..." Baekhyun curled into his chest. "Hm?" Yixing held him. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"What do you want tomorrow?" 

"Well, have you thought of any other ways you'd like to be... wrapped up." Yixing's fingers traveled up to his neck. "Aish," Baekhyun removed his lover's hands, "It's too late at night for this Zhang Yixing." 


	16. Disturbia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun doesn't understand what people have against Yixing, even people who haven't met him.

It was about 1 p.m when it began. Yixing had long since gone to work. He was sitting in the large living room of his home, playing again a card game with Jongin that no matter what he would lose at. But Byun Baekhyun was the most stubborn person you'd meet, and this would not stop him. Losing wouldn't stop him from trying to win even if he couldn't. 

He had just come so close to winning a round when Minseok walked in. "There is a man at the gates claiming to be your brother. Byun Baekbom I believe." Baekhyun's eyes widened, "That  _is_ my brother. What is he doing here?"

"I do not know, normally I would contact Yixing for unexpected guests but I felt like I should check before I send away your brother." Jongin smiled, "You have a brother? Is he nice." Baekhyun nodded, "He's kinda like Yixing in a sense, but not too much like him. Send him in please Minseok." The elder bowed before leaving the room.

A few minutes later, Baekbom walked in. He looked at Jongin. "This is not Yixing." Jongin smiled and stood up, "I'm not Yixing. My name is Jongin, I live here. Should I stay or go?" Baekhyun realized he wasn't asking Baekbom the question, but directed it to him. "I think Baekbom would prefer if you left Ninnie." The boy bowed and was gone. Baekhyun didn't miss the look on his brother's face. "Stop that."

"Stop what?"

"That face. You don't know Jongin." 

"You're right, I don't. But he lives with you and your alleged boyfriend. Isn't that a little strange?"

"It was until I knew the reason he lived here. And he isn't my alleged boyfriend, he  _is my_ boyfriend." Baekbom looked at him. "Yes your boyfriend who keeps you locked away in a castle until forever. You know, they made an entire disney movie on a girl like this. Except in the movie the guy grows balls and let's the girl go."

"The girl loved him and wanted to stay in the end." Baekbom snorted, "You call this love? At least he gave her a choice."

"And he gave me one too. I picked to stay with someone who will love me, instead of having to go through boys that will just break me to find one. Maybe that's why he kept me here in the first place, to keep me safe. It's not like we haven't gone out of the house before. I've even gone without him, I just have to bring Chanyeol, Kuungsoo, or Minseok with me." 

"Who are they?"

"People Yixing had hired long before I got here. I just have to take one of them for protection." Baekbom laughed, but it wasn't the good kind. "Do you even hear yourself Baek? You sound crazy! You can't leave the grounds without someone watching you and you call that fine?" 

"I could if I wanted to!"

"And you don't want it? Want a real life with real friends and not just the people within these walls?" Baekhyun was fine. He was fine. And this was the life he wanted, he had even be given the choice to live inside or go. Baekbom sighed and held up his hands in surrender. "Alright Baekhyun. I can't tell you how to behave, you're not a child anymore. If this is what you want then fine. Just ask Yixing."

"Ask Yixing what?"

"If you can go hang out with me, no him and none of his people, just brothers." Baekhyun scoffed, "That's hardly the poi-"

"Just do it. If he agrees, I'll never bother you about this ever again. If he doesn't... so help me."

"He will. I know he will. Just because he keeps me safe doesn't mean I'm a prisoner." Baekbom didn't reply and just sighed. "Goodbye Baekhyun."

"Goodbye Baekbom, see you soon." 

* * *

"No one else?" 

"He said just me and him." Yixing nodded. "Alright then, this Saturday at four. The least I could do is have someone drop you off and pick you up." Baekhyun agreed.

It had taken convincing for Yixing to let Baekhyun go on his own. But when he told him that Baekbom wouldn't leave him alone, the began to thaw. "I'll be safe, I promise." Yixing smiled. "Good, then go tell him."

 

"Byun Baekbom you were wrong! I told you he would let me go!"

"I've got to admit, I'm surprised. I thought he'd say no and lock you away." Baekhyun was agitated, but he didn't say anything. "I told you, he isn't like that."

"He did it the first time."

"And now it's better." Baekbom was silent, and Baekhyun knew he wasn't fully convinced. "We'll see on Saturday. Bye Hyunnie." Baekhyun hung up and sighed. His brother wouldn't understand what Yixing did to him. Did  _for_ him. He was the kindest person he's ever met. 

And Baekhyun loved him


	17. Do you have a Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun's image comes crashing down

"Baekhyun!" The boy sees his brother at a table outside of a restaurant they used to come to often before Baekbom went to Thailand. "Bomb!" His brother smiles at the old nickname. Baekhyun sat across from Baekbom. "Don't bother ordering Hyunnie, I already got what we always have. Fish and chips with Sprite."

"Wow you remember."

"I was gone for a year not 10. I feel like I should've stayed though, who else would take care of you?"

"Me myself and I." Baekhyun huffed. "Sure, but you still ended up in this mess." He rolled his eyes. "Okay, I'll be the first to admit Yixing and I had some bumps in the road but we've both grown from them."

"What bumps exactly?" Baekhyun thanked the waitress for their food before talking. "Well in the beginning I crashed his party-"

"Baek..."

"Then I let him give me a blowjob."

"Baekhyun!" He cringed. "Then he didn't let me leave the next day, so I tried to run away but then like a horror movie character I got hurt and fell. I had broken my ankle. So then I was of course mad because he did these things to me, so he left me alone but I couldn't leave. After my leg healed and stuff, I let him suck my dick again-"

"Byun Baekhyun!"

"After that we started getting better. He let me come with him outside, and even let me take Jongin on my own once."

"But you still can't leave."

"No he gave me the choice recently. I said no." His brother's eyes widened. "I know I said this last time and I'll say it again; I think you're insane for that choice. Actually, everyone in the world thinks you're insane for that choice. For all you know that could've been your only chance." 

"And leave when I have everything? He's a little overbearing but we're long past that now." Baekbom shook his head. "I don't think so."

"I know that you don't like him and you have good reasons! But come on-"

"Do any of his people have monolids and drive a black Corvette?" Baekhyun froze. "Minseok is behind me isn't he, he's in his car." 

"Did you tell anyone else about coming to see me?" Baekhyun shook his head. Yixing lied to him, and they were so close. He sent a text to Minseok.

**Byunnie: I'm ready**

**Sock: I'll be there soon**

"I-I can't... He promised. He promised!" Baekhyun banged his fist on the table. His vision turning red. "God, you were really in love with him weren't you Baekkie?" The younger wanted to cry. How was he so stupid? The things he's seen Yixing do, then choose to ignore them. "I'm so sorry hyung. Must be embarrassing to have a little brother this blind huh?" 

"Baekhyun, don't you dare belittle yourself like this. You made a mistake. A big one yeah, but we'll get out of it. I promise you will." 

"I know. I'm going back there for the last time,  then I'm never going to do this to myself again. Chaerin was right, you were right, I was wrong. I'm sorry." Baekbom put a hand on his shoulder. "You're gonna be okay. Do what you have to do and leave the past behind you," The little brother nodded. "I'll pay the bill." They stood up and gave eachother hugs as Minseok pulled up. 

Baekhyun got in the car, "Minseok did Yixing tell you I was going out with my brother today?"

"Of course, he told me you would like me to watch from a distance as to not make your brother uncomfortable." Baekhyun looked at him. As someone who lied so often, he knew what a liar looked like. Minseok wasn't one. Which meant Yixing lied to them too, his closest friends and he still lied. "Thanks Minseok." Baekhyun leaned against the window, his head throbbing.

He should've ran a long time ago. 


	18. Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun ends it all, finally.

"Hello Baekh-"

"Fuck you." Yixing raises an eyebrow, "Did something go wrong?" Baekhyun looks him dead in the eyes. "Hm? I don't know Yixing, maybe that you tricked me into believing in you? The fact all I asked for was to give me time alone with my  _brother_ and you couldn't even give me that?" Yixing sighed, "Baek..."

"You don't get to call me that. You lied to me and tricked me and- argh!" Baekhyun punched the pillow and stormed up the stairs. "What are you doing?" Baekhyun pulled his charger out of the outlet and wrapped it around his phone. "Baekhyun!"

"I'm leaving! I'm leaving Yixing. I tried,  _we tried._ Relationships need trust, and trust is a two way street. You can't expect me to love somebody who won't even let me be on my own."

"You said you would stay! I asked you, I gave you a choice and- and you said you would stay. Why are you changing?" Baekhyun's face turned angry, "That was before I found out my now ex was a psycho!"

"I am not!"

"Maybe not enough to diagnose, but you're something all right. Is Jongin also someone you tricked into thinking they were happy? Is everyone who lives here under some spell?"

"Jongin is here because he wants to. I thought you wanted to be here with me also." Baekhyun walked down the stairs unafraid, Yixing walked behind him. He grabbed Baekhyun's arm and held fast. "Yixing let me go."

"I can't let you leave! I still love you! I will never stop loving you no matter what. There isn't anything you can ever say or do to me to change it."

"If you love me let me go! Do you want me to be miserable my whole life?" Yixing stopped then, his face unreadable. He let go of Baekhyun, and pulled out his phone. He pressed a few buttons then; "Chanyeol, please bring a car out and take Baekhyun to his apartment. He'll tell you when he gets into the car." Baekhyun was surprised that with all the stalking, Yixing hadn't looked into finding where he lived. But aside from that, he is relieved Yixing let him go unlike the first time which ended in him twisting his ankle into a cliche. "Wait outside." He said to Baekhyun.  _Gladly._ He said in his head. 

He walked out and only waited a little before a black car was driven to where he was. He walked inside without looking back. 

He and Chanyeol don't speak for a while other than to tell him where his apartment was. "Why does Jongin stay there if he knows? And don't lie to me since this will be the last you see of me." 

"Jongin stays because of Kyungsoo and a home. Kyungsoo found him after he was kicked out of his house for reasons not even Kyungsoo knows, almost forced into dirty types of work just to get food, and terrified of people. Jongin only asked to stay one night, but ended up staying for much longer."

"Because he was forced?"

"Because there was no way he'd go back into a world he didn't trust. Is this it?" Chanyeol asked when they pulled up to an apartment complex. "Yeah," He got out of the car and was about to walk away when he ran back to the car, "You and Jongin are the only two I'm going to miss from that place." The tall man chuckled sadly. "Kyungsoo is going to hate you for saying that. If we had met under different circumstances we might have been great friends."

"If we ever are to meet again under different conditions, I believe we can be great friends. Goodbye Chanyeol." Chanyeol nodded his head in response. "Thank you Baekhyun." 

"Buy Jongin some new dancing shoes would ya? And take good care of him. Don't let him make mistakes like mine."

"Okay Baekhyun." He rolled the window back up and drove away. Baekhyun didn't go inside until the car was out of sight and he was certain there were no others.

When he walked to his apartment building, he picked the lock since his key was somewhere not with him, and closed the door.

His apartment was the same as how he left it: small homey and his. Baekhyun kicked off his shoes and went to his bed. He thought about calling his brother, but he didn't feel like talking to anyone. Unprompted tears flowed down his face. He was relieved to say the least, that he got away. Even though it took him longer than it should've. He just wanted someone who loved him,  _really_ loved him for more than his body. 

But there are many other fish in the sea. Ones that are mentally stable. He'd just have to find one. Not now though, he's happy being on his own and by himself. For now he doesn't want another relationship. 

Suddenly Jongin's lack of trust in people makes sense.


	19. New Rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun is moving on, but keeping a few things only

Baekhyun has tried his best to go back to how it used to be, before Yixing. He tried to go out and be happy, but it's worse than any breakup he's had before. Whenever he went out on his own, he was scared of seeing any black car in fear of being pulled back. He couldn't go anywhere at night alone, and called his brother if he ever was caught late at night outside.

But that was months ago, now Baekhyun was a little braver. He wasn't always afraid of black cars, and could make it to his house with only minor panics. He still needed Baekbom or a few friends before going out.

And that was weeks ago, now Baekhyun was almost the same. But whenever anything involved new people and him being alone with them, he could never do it. And because of that he couldn't go to many photo shoots, and once again he was barely scraping by with time to do anything. That was okay though, he didn't go out much in general anymore.

He sometimes misses the comfort of Yixing's house, the warmth of it. But that's it, the warmth from the walls and not the person it belongs to. Since he's left, he only saw Yixing on t.v once. It was for him giving up his place as C.E.O to his assistant Jihyun. He didn't listen to the interview, and only looked at Yixing for a moment. Or a little longer than a moment. It's hard to let go of someone even if they were bad to you, especially when you thought they would get better. 

He had moments where he and Yixing would flash behind his eyelids; he and Yixing making love and he would cry. He could only cry at what he got himself into and he hated himself for it.

Yixing's number is out of his phone, and so is everyone else's that he had from that place. Everyone but Jongin. Because Jongin wasn't Yixing and Jongin was different. It was mostly a one way conversation however, with Jongin texting him and Baekhyun occasionally responding. But he knew Jongin knew he was reading them. 

**Nini: I might get a puppy**

**Nini: Ksoo is thinking of getting me one, will you be mad if I name it Baekhyun?**

**Nini: if you don't reply I'll name it that**

Baekhyun smiled softly and left Jongin on read. He wonders if Jongin's past wasn't confusing and broken, would he have left Yixing's home. But it seems that Yixing wouldn't need to force him to stay; as he doesn't like going outside in the first place.

He pulls his knees to his chest and looks out the window. He has a photoshoot tomorrow, his first new client in two months. Baekhyun is scared, he doesn't trust new people. But he loves photography, and loves being outside. This would be good for him. He had to get back to the Baekhyun he used to be, he had to. This can't affect him any longer, he has to put it behind him. That's what he tells himself and keeps hoping he'll believe it. 


	20. Sober

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun goes out for the first time in a while.

Baekhyun has changed in the months he's been away from Yixing. So much so, that Yixing seems like a bad dream than something that really happened. (Except for when he isn't and is in Baekhyun's mind and memories. Hiding there until the moments he feels like he is better to pull him into them. It's scary, but Baekhyun doesn't always push them away. He knows why he doesn't, but won't admit it to himself.) And now, to bring himself all the way back to the Bakehyun he once was, he decided to go out drinking at night.

He expected to have more fun than he did. He had like two shots and had a mild buzz but that was it. He did dance a little but he never took to people's advances. Maybe that was the problem, but it didn't bother him. Baekhyun had to actually hype himself to go out anyway. 

He was walking out of the bar and across the street when he heard a very slurred version if his name being called. At first he thought he was hearing things, but then heard it called again. He turns and sees Chaerin guiding a very drunk Park Chanyeol. He could see her huff from here. "Chanyeol, Baekhyun isn't at his anymore. He is far away." She didn't look very alright attempting to balance him and stop him from falling into the street, but was declining help. "I know! It's been moonths. I'm just sayin, cause he'z right tere." He pointed and began to laugh and Chaerin looked over and saw Baekhyun. Her eyes went wide and she got Chanyeol to the other end of the crosswalk. Baekhyun didn't run away like the thought he would, but greeted them with the smallest of genuine smiles.

"Baekhyunnie!" Chanyeol yelled happily. "I missed youu~" He hugged Baekhyun (by hug I mean put almost all of his weight on him) and giggled. "I missed you too Chanyeol. And you too Chaerin." 

"How have you been?" She asked, getting the tallest one of them. "I'm better now, things are finally getting back to the way they should be." Chaerin hums in response, "Well I don't think I should keep Chanyeol on the streets. It was great to see you though Baek." She tries to get Chanyeol to follow her, but he doesn't. "It izn't all his fault! He jusht had a bad one." 

Baekhyun looked at Chaerin, who sighed. "Do you really want to know what he means? Because we both know who he is talking about. I owe it to you to hear the reasons. You did have to go through all of that." She was right.

Baekhyun knew she meant Yixing. 

It was a question he had been asking himself; what drives a man to be like him? And now he gets the chance? He nods. "You have a car?" Baekhyun shakes his head. "I'll take mine." They walk and get to Chaerin's car. Chanyeol gets in with minimal problem. "You want to drive? I'm presuming we're going back to your place." He gets in the drivers seat, and they're mostly silent for the trip.

* * *

 

Baekhyun gets Chanyeol some water, and they sit down at his table. "I just don't know how to start this... Yixing didn't willingly come out. A few years ago, probably in 2014 he got a boyfriend. His name was James. We all thought he was wonderful in the beginning. It was clear Yixing loved him. He bought him things and took him out on dates, but they were secret and made sure no one found out." 

"Yeas," Chanyeol slurred, "But zen he waz mean." Chaerin nodded. "One day he was just so different. He came back and yelled and demanded things from Yixing, stopped caring about Yixing's feelings and needs. And threatened to tell the press that Yixing was gay. So Yixing endured everything. It messed with his head, made him feel like he did something wrong to make James act that way. It was something he just suffered every day, but then James did terrible things. He came onto Jongin, he came onto Jongin forcefully, but didn't get far because Jongin screamed. That was the last straw for Yixing. He got him out and said he didn't care if James told anyone, Jongin was and once again is a first priority for Yixing. And James wasn't bluffing, it wasn't even a full day before people were asking Yixing if it was true or not. He began to believe if whoever he loves isn't with him, that they would stop loving him."

"So why'd they stay with him? Kyungsoo and them all, knowing Yixing was beginning to change?" Chaerin and Chanyeol eyed each other, the taller looking like he sobered up enough.

 "Because if we're not there he'll do something bad, not to people but to himself. We do more than just take care of the house, but also him. In return he makes sure we have a home, a place to call ours, and the love that no one else had shown him." 

"I-I loved him," Baekhyun said softly, "Why didn't he trust me?"

"He gave someone his heart Baek, and they threw it away and incinerated it. He was willing to give it to you, but he didn't know if you would do the same."

"I would've. I  _did._ He just couldn't let me breathe."

"The lines between healthy relationships have long since blurred for him Baekhyun," Chaerin said, "I just thought he could unblur them. He really loved you, even more than he ever did and ever could love James. We all thought that he'd unblur the lines with you." More silence, processing information. The explanation isn't what Baekhyun thought it would be, nor does the reasoning justify anything, but at least he knows the man he used to fully love. And now he knows about the man he could've had.

Baekhyun felt like screaming. Yelling to someone that it wasn't fair. Why shouldn't he be allowed to have his happy ending? He just wanted someone to love, and he almost found him. Now he wishes so badly he could have him. But he doesn't scream, he doesn't yell, nothing bad happens. "Can I put your numbers in my phone?" Is all he says. Chaerin gives him both her and Chanyeol's numbers. Baekhyun stands up to let them out. Chanyeol gives him a quick hug. And so does Chaerin. "If you ever need anything, I'm always right here." 

"I know. Thank you." She hugged him again, and then they were gone.

When he was certain they were out of the hall, then he did scream. He screamed into his pillow. He didn't have a real reason to scream anymore, but he wanted to. Baekhyun can't help it really, he misses the man he could've had. 


	21. Happen Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An ending comes, not how it may have been wanted but how it should have.

Baekhyun never expects to see Zhang Yixing again for as long as he lives. He's finally getting himself up there in photography, he still has a long way to go but farther than where he was.

He's walking to a shoot, a big one. Baekhyun remembers when he got the call for doing it, they loved how he did his photos and the rules he broke with them when he did freelance, and wanted him to do it for them. To call it a major boost in his career would be an understatement. This shoot that he would be on time for because on time meant 15 minutes early would blow him to the top. If he did good. But this is Byun Baekhyun, good is just another understatement. 

Then he stopped short. That same person he'd been avoiding, and almost completely gotten rid of in his mind and heart was back. A wave of emotions hit him. Sadness, fear, confusion, happiness, and even forgiveness took place in his soul in that moment. The street Baekhyun was walking wasn't a busy one, yet he was waiting for the crosswalk to let him walk anyway. On the other side, Yixing was wearing a grey hoodie with blue jeans and brown shoes. He looked nice but this isn't what Baekhyun wanted. It reminded him of meeting Chaerin and Chanyeol outside the club, but with more going on in his head this time.

His fear subsided as he walked across the walk at the time. He expected to be stopped by Yixing, and he was. Baekhyun however, was ready to be let go whether that was on peaceful or forceful terms. "I'm sorry,"

Baekhyun did not expect an apology. 

Baekhyun expected anything  _but_ an apology. He didn't expect Yixing's usually calm voice to be wavering either. "I'm sorry I hurt you and didn't realize it. And holding you in my home, then at first not letting you leave. I shall never in my life expect you to forgive me, but please don't let this fall on deaf ears. I'm not looking for forgiveness from you, just that you know I am sorry for what I've caused." Yixing let go of his arm and they stood there on that barn street, not daring one another to make a move, but to make a  _sound._

"The man in front of me right now isn't the man I loved the first time we met, but he is a far cry from the man I lived with," Baekhyun said softly, "I think you can rebuild yourself from this. I know truly that you are not a bad person, just poorer intentions. I know why too, and I pray that you're never treated like that again." 

Yixing looked at Baekhyun with sadness and regret. "I-I love you Byun Baekhyun." 

"I know. And I know that- that you won't stop caring for me. But please don't-"

"I won't. I can't Baekhyun. I think every day about what I did to you. I hate myself for it every day... You're going out to take photos now?" 

"Yeah yeah," Baekhyun smiled and looked down, "I um- I have one just across the street. Like right there." Baekhyun pointed to the building ahead of him. "Oh! I must be keeping you right now."

"No. I'm actually early, I like to be early rather than on time. It saves for less small talk." 

"I thought you loved talking about yourself." "Hey..." Baekhyun laughed and pushed him lightly. It felt like the things had never happened. That they were friends once upon a time. They look at one another, straight into their eyes as if having a connection.  _I miss you. I want you. I don't want you to leave. I can't have you stay. I love y-_

They kissed. It was soft and short. Baekhyun broke off and realized Yixing's hands were holding fast onto him. Yixing slowly let him go. "Maybe if we had met under better circumstances, we could have been something special."

"If we meet under better circumstances, we can be beautiful." Yixing gave a half smile. "Goodbye Baekhyun."

"Goodbye Yixing." Baekhyun walked away and didn't look back. He would not be early today, but right on time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the end guys, I hope you enjoyed this (even if I discontinued it for a little) . Here are the chapter titles and their artists  
> Drunk In Love- Beyonce   
> Toxic- Britney Spears   
> Caged Bird- Alicia Keys   
> Exodus- exo  
> Secret- pierces   
> Novacaine- fall out boy   
> Collarful- panic! At the disco   
> Kokobop- exo  
> Caught in the middle- paramore   
> Swimming pools- kendrick lamar   
> Possessive- The vaccines   
> Diamond- Exo  
> Playboy- Exo  
> Work- Rihanna  
> Say Amen- Panic! At The Disco  
> Disturbia- Rihanna  
> Do You Have A Moment- Suho x Jange Jane  
> Goodbye- 2ne1  
> New Rules- Dua Lipa  
> Sober- Hyoyeon  
> Happen Ending - Epik High ft. Jo Won Su


End file.
